Un Saut raté
by Cirix
Summary: Voyage dans le temps. Jaina, Jacen, Anakin et leurs amis, doivent saboter l'Etoile Noire avant la destruction d'Alderaan. Ils tombent plus loin dans le passé, juste avant la Guerre des Clones ! JacenXTenel Ka AnakinXPadmé
1. Chapter 1

Un Saut raté

**Résumé** : Jaina, Jacen et Anakin, accompagnés de leurs amis, se voient investir d'une mission vitale pour la survie de la galaxie : saboter l'Etoile Noire avant la destruction d'Alderaan. Seulement, le saut dans le passé ne se passe pas comme prévu et ils se retrouvent juste avant le commencement de la Guerre des Clones !

**Notes** : Bonjour à tous ! Je me surnomme Cirix, j'écris des histoires pour m'amuser. Cependant, rien qui n'ait un rapport avec une fanfiction. D'un autre côté, j'ai lu des fanfictions de Harry Potter sur ce site, avec quelques-unes de Star Wars.

J'ai remarqué le peu d'histoires de voyage temporel dans ce dernier. Dommage, je trouve qu'il y a de quoi s'amuser, l'univers de Georges Lucas regroupant une période de plusieurs générations.

**À propos de l'histoire elle-même : **Vous le remarquerez sûrement en lisant, un ou deux faits historiques de l'univers étendu ne se sont pas déroulés de la même manière. Cette fiction devrait être

classée « Univers Alternatif » ? Peut-être. Ce dont je suis certain, c'est que c'est une histoire de voyage temporel, voire « bazar » temporel... Quand on peut s'amuser, je ne me retiens pas !

Sans rentrer dans les détails et sans spoiler, j'indique seulement que les Yuuzhan Vong n'ont PAS perdu la guerre ! Ceux qui ne sont pas aussi loin dans les romans Star Wars, ce n'est pas grave, cette différence historique n'est pas vitale à la fiction. Il ne s'agit que d'un élément déclencheur à l'histoire et ce que vous devez savoir sera expliqué.

Avant que je n'oublie : je ne suis pas George Lucas, rien de Star Wars ne m'appartient.

Bon, je coupe mon blablatage, j'espère seulement que vous trouverez ici de quoi vous amuser !

Bonne lecture !

Prologue

Quatre mois d'entrainement intensif.

Quatre mois entre les mains des meilleurs instructeurs, à se former aux cotés des commandos impériaux de l'amiral Palleon, de Jedi tels que Maitre Skywalker ou Maitre Katarn – pour ne citer que les vétérans –, ou même de maitres-d'armes d'Hapes.

Quatre mois depuis que six Jedi avaient été désignés par la Force elle-même pour sauver la Galaxie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Même si au départ réticents, les vestiges de l'Empire et la Nouvelle République ont mis tous leurs moyens pour les préparer à cette tâche. Aussi, des gouvernements indépendants tel que Hapes ont joint leurs efforts.

Il n'y avait pas trop à les pousser, car une race extra-galactique, les Yuuzhan Vong, se tenait aux portes de la galaxie, prête à déferler sur eux dans une guerre sainte contre tous ceux qui utilisaient la technologie. Sans la Force pour les prévenir, ils auraient été pris de court. Malheureusement, le seul moyen qui aurait pu empêcher les Yuuzhan Vong d'attaquer avait été détruit plus de vingt ans auparavant avec la planète Alderaan.

La seule façon de préserver la galaxie était d'empêcher cette destruction. A cette fin, un petit commando serait envoyé à travers le temps et l'espace.

La Force aurait-elle choisi des personnes telles que Leia Organa Solo, diplomate expérimentée, ou simplement un commando d'élite, les gouvernements auraient compris la logique. Diable ! Même Han Solo comme élu aurait été mieux pris, cela montrait bien l'étonnement de tous.

La mission des six élus était ardue. Ils seraient envoyés dans le passé pour apparaître en plein coeur de l'Etoile Noire. Ils devraient secourir un autre voyageur temporel, puis saboter le superlaser. Ensuite, il fallait trouver un certain artefact sur Alderaan et l'activer. Selon les informations transmises par la Force, les Yuuzhan Vong sentiraient sa mise en marche et fuiraient la queue entre les jambes.

Ainsi fut planifiée la mission. Les six élus étaient prêts.

Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était que la Force avait un sens de l'humour unique.

Chapitre 1

Pilotant un chasseur NS-2, Padmé Naberrie, Sénatrice de Naboo, escortait la forme étincelante et élancée du croiseur nubien qui officiellement la transportait. Le vaisseau diplomatique et ses trois chasseurs d'escorte pénétraient l'atmosphère de Coruscant, alertes de tous les dangers possibles.

Avant le départ de Naboo, sa dame de compagnie Cordé avait revêtu ses habits de sénateur pour leurrer un éventuel assassin. Déjà sur Naboo, on avait attenté plusieurs fois à sa vie. Padmé en était arrivée à se déplacer qu'en présence de gardes royaux normalement dédiés à la Reine.

La com s'alluma. Les aiguilleurs du ciel de la capitale les dirigeaient vers une plate-forme d'atterrissage qui semblait suspendue dans les airs entre deux buildings.

Le croiseur se posa en douceur sur ces trains pendant que son escorte se déposa sur des emplacements dédiés, des plots d'amarrage. Son casque toujours sur elle pour cacher son identité, Padmé ouvrit la verrière du cockpit et sauta sur le sol métallique de la plate-forme. Le croiseur baissait sa rampe d'accès.

Le capitaine Typho qui pilotait un des chasseurs s'approcha d'elle en enlevant son casque.

- On y est arrivé, dit-il avec soulagement. Je me trompais. Il n'y avait aucun risque.

Soudain, alors que Cordé descendait la rampe avec des gardes royaux, une déflagration les aveugla. Le coeur de Padmé stoppa alors qu'elle se sentit projetée à terre. Le grand vaisseau nubien se désintégrait de l'intérieur. Elle se précipita vers son amie, le capitaine Typho sur ses talons. Elle enleva son casque à la hâte.

Les corps des gardes jonchaient parmi les débris fumants. Padmé trouva son amie Cordé. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et l'aida à se retourner sur le dos.

- Cordé.

La dame de compagnie qui lui ressemblait tant ouvrit les yeux.

- Madame... Pardon. J'ai failli à ma mission.

Leur regard se croisa une dernière fois avant que Cordé ne ferme les yeux pour toujours. Typho posa une main sur l'épaule de Padmé :

- Vous êtes toujours en danger ici.

- J'ai eu tort de revenir.

- Ce vote est très important. Vous avez fait votre devoir. Cordé a fait le sien. Venez.

Padmé ne pouvait quitter des yeux le corps de Cordé. Elle sentait la tristesse et la culpabilité la prendre à la gorge.

Un lointain toussotement se fit entendre au dessus des flammes qui consumaient le croiseur. Le coeur de Padmé fit un bond.

- Quelqu'un est encore vivant !

Elle allait se précipiter dans la fumée noire et opaque qui sortait de l'accès comme d'une cheminée, mais le capitaine la retint par-derrière.

- Ce n'est pas à vous d'y aller ! Laissez les secours s'en charger ! Je dois vous mettre en sécurité !

Soudain, une forme couverte de suie _vola_ de l'accès jusqu'au bas de la rampe où elle finit en une longue roulade non loin d'eux. Padmé et Typho se précipitèrent vers le rescapé.

Alors qu'ils la mettaient sur le dos, ils furent surpris de découvrir que c'était une petite fille de sept ou huit ans aux cheveux d'un roux éclatant bien que terni par la fumée. D'un seul coup d'oeil, Padmé sut qu'elle était spéciale. À sa ceinture pendait un objet cylindrique qu'on ne devait pas trouver sur quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Cette fillette portait un sabrolaser. Bien que couverts de suie, ses vêtements étaient communs, sinon trop grands et mal taillés.

- Elle n'a pas de blessure visible, fit Typho qui menait un rapide examen médical sur l'enfant.

Lui aussi avait remarqué l'arme Jedi, car il la dégrafa pour le dissimuler dans sa poche. Padmé lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du voyage. Je lui rendrais cette arme quand je pourrais lui poser quelques questions.

La fillette toussa bruyamment et ouvrit les yeux, des yeux d'un gris magnifique. Son corps se tendit brusquement et elle se redressa vivement.

- Doucement ! ordonna Padmé.

Elle mit son bras autour de ses frêles épaules.

- Les secours arrivent...

- Je ne suis pas blessée, ça va, coassa difficilement la fillette.

Doucement, elle se mit sur ses pieds. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air perdu.

- Coruscant ? murmura-t-elle, bien que Padmé l'entendit. C'est impossible !

Puis elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et arbora un visage fier. Son équilibre revenait vite, on aurait cru qu'elle n'avait pas été au coeur de l'attentat. Padmé prit une décision. Elle prit la main de la jeune Jedi et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Typho les guida vite hors des lieux.

Ils devaient aller à son appartement sénatorial se préparer avant de rencontrer le chancelier Palpatine. Le petit groupe empruntait des chemins détournés mais sûrs. L'enfant lui tenait toujours la main et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

- Votre Excellence, est-il prudent d'emmener cet enfant avec vous ?

- Nous avons peu de temps pour l'instant pour nous occuper d'elle. Suivons notre agenda, rencontrons le Chancelier, ensuite nous verrons. Elle nous accompagnera donc. De plus...

Marchant d'un pas rapide, elle jeta un oeil à la petite fille noire de suie.

- … Un débarbouillage ne lui ferait pas de mal.

L'enfant lui lança un mince sourire. Elle avait l'air secouée, mais sinon bien portante. C'était un miracle qu'elle ait survécu. L'explosion avait pris tout le croiseur. Peut-être était-ce une intervention de la Force ? Mais d'abord, que faisait-elle dans le vaisseau ? Était-elle une passagère clandestine ?

Le Sénateur Padmé Amidala se rendit compte de l'étrangeté de la situation. Une enfant de moins de dix ans portant un sabrolaser était passagère clandestine d'un vaisseau diplomatique sous escorte... et elle survivait à un attentat dévastateur... Si elle n'avait pas été si jeune, on l'aurait accusée d'avoir posé la bombe.

Padmé se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Tout son être voulait protéger cette enfant innocente, mais qui était-elle ?

- Allana, fit une petite voix à côté d'elle.

Padmé se tourna vers elle, surprise. La fillette tordait ses mains comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

- Pardon ? demanda poliment Padmé, bien qu'elle se doutait de ce qui venait de ce passer.

- Allana Chume'Da Solo. C'est mon nom. Pardon, vous _criiez_ votre question. J'ai n'ai fait qu'entendre.

Une manière douce et enfantine de dire qu'on a lu dans son esprit. Allana savait que c'était irrespectueux. Pour Padmé, cela lui rappelait un certain petit Anakin sur une planète désertique. De plus, elle venait d'avoir la confirmation qu'elle était sensible à la Force.

Tout en marchant, Padmé la rassura d'un sourire.

- Je ne pense pas que tu l'as fait exprès. Seulement, ne le refais pas, d'accord ? Allana ?

- Oui, madame, Allana répondit poliment. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes pilote ?

Padmé portait encore sa tenue de pilote de chasse de Naboo et son casque sous le bras. Elle souffla pour qu'elle seule entende :

- Je suis Padmé Amidala, je suis le Sénateur de Naboo.

Allana fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne connais pas Naboo. Ça ressemble à quoi ?

Étrange question. Si elle était à bord du croiseur, alors elle n'avait pu qu'embarquer sur Naboo. Elle secoua la tête. Le moment n'était pas aux enquêtes. Elle verra cela plus tard. Elle savait au fond d'elle que cette fille n'était pas un danger.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement par le turbolift. Allana n'avait pas l'air émerveillé d'Anakin lors de son premier voyage à Coruscant. Elle connaissait la planète. Le riche style de l'appartement sénatorial la laissait aussi de marbre.

Le capitaine Typho entra en premier et effectua une inspection complète du logement. Padmé entra, Allana collée à elle comme pour protéger l'enfant contre une menace. La petite jetait des regards inquiets dans tous les recoins.

- Je ne sens rien de spécial. On n'a rien a craindre ici.

Padmé la crut sur parole, elle avait depuis longtemps appris à faire confiance au sixième sens des Jedi, même des moins formés. Typho revint disant que l'appartement n'avait aucune faille de sécurité.

Padmé envoya Allana se laver dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle ouvrait son dressing à la recherche d'une robe présentable pour un meeting et d'un vêtement de la taille d'Allana. Elle viendrait avec elle, il n'était pas question de laisser une enfant livrée à soi-même dans l'appartement, pas après les évènements récents.

C_hum'da_ Où avait-elle entendu ce nom ? Était-ce seulement un nom ? C'était une question qu'elle devrait lui poser le temps venu.

Elle trouva pour elle un ensemble convenable à un Sénateur et après quelques fouilles, elle dénicha une tunique très ajustable en taille. Brune et droite, pour Padmé elle descendait avec peine aux genoux, ce qui la rendait importable. Cependant, pour une petite fille, l'ensemble était très propre et bien habillé, presque aussi sobre qu'une tenue Jedi.

Elle vint toquer à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Allana ? appela-t-elle au travers de la porte. Je vais entrer pour te donner de nouveaux vêtements !

Elle entendit la douche s'arrêter un instant, puis repartir après que la fillette ait crié « D'accord ! ».

Padmé entra, échangea les vêtements fatigués avec la tenue, puis ressortit aussi vite. Revenue dans la chambre, elle inspecta le vêtement. Il était rugueux mais solide. Il était coupé aux membres et des ourlets étaient visibles pour ajuster la taille. C'était à l'origine un vêtement d'adulte. Elle porta le vêtement à ses narines. La fumée imprégnait le tissu, cela elle s'y attendait, cependant une autre odeur ressortait. Une odeur cuivrée et électrique. L'odeur laissée par des tirs de blaster.

Après la reprise du Palais de Theed, lors de la crise de Naboo, sa tenue portait la même odeur.

Cette fille sortait d'une bataille récente. De plus, elle trouvait des traces noires typiques des tirs de blaster. Elle secoua la tête, c'était incompréhensible. À part l'explosion, il n'y avait eu aucun échange de laser.

Padmé se pinça les lèvres, hésitante. Mais elle se résolut à fouiller ces poches. Elle tomba vite sur un holo statique. Elle l'alluma pour découvrir une jeune femme aux cheveux roux portant une tenue en peau de lézard et portant une discrète couronne de diamants. Elle avait le maintien d'une personne royale. Une reine peut-être. Mais de quelle planète ? L'image holographique fut remplacée par un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. L'image changea de nouveau pour la première. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un cylindre à la ceinture de la reine. L'image changea. Un cylindre similaire aussi chez l'homme.

Un homme, une femme aux cheveux roux. Deux Jedi. Et Allana qui était rousse en plus d'être sensible à la Force.

Pas besoin d'être Yoda pour comprendre qu'elle regardait en cet instant les portraits des parents de la fillette. Elle éteignit le miniprojecteur et le mit sur le drap du lit.

Le Code Jedi proscrivait toute forme d'attachement, tout le monde le savait. Là, dans son appartement était la preuve que le code avait été violé par deux Jedi. Pire, pour garder un portrait d'eux sur elle, Allana avait l'air attaché à ses parents.

Elle se souvint d'Anakin après la victoire sur la Fédération du Commerce. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ne soit pas accepté dans les rangs des Jedi, simplement parce qu'il était trop vieux et aimait sa mère. Le fait qu'il soit « l'Elu » d'une prophétie avait dû peser beaucoup sur la balance.

Padmé voyait déjà les Maîtres du Conseil Jedi grincer les dents en voyant Allana. De plus, ses parents seraient certainement radiés de l'Ordre pour un tel écart.

_Mieux vaut rester discrète sur elle. Elle et ses parents pourraient avoir de graves ennuis._

Elle devrait trouver ses parents et les contacter discrètement. Elle ne voulait pas être la responsable de l'éclatement d'une famille.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, révélant une Allana propre et prête à sortir. Padmé remarqua qu'il manquait l'étincelle dans son regard, il y manquait l'innocence qu'elle retrouvait dans chaque enfant.  
Elle avait vu beaucoup. Padmé eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment quant à ses parents. Elle posa le vêtement sur le lit et lui sourit gentiment.

- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? Je crois que c'est à mon tour d'y aller.

Allana sourit faiblement, avec une trace de gratitude.

- Pardonnez ma question, Madame Amidala, mais puis-je connaître la date d'aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sûr, nous sommes le Datunda Kelona de l'an 13 après la Grande Resynchronisation.

Les yeux d'Allana devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle était choquée. Comment une date pouvait-elle choquer ? Mais parler de date rappela à Padmé que l'heure tournait. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et en ressortit dix minutes plus tard. La fillette rangeait l'holo-image dans sa poche comme prise sur le fait. Ses yeux étaient plus tristes qu'avant. Padmé remarqua qu'elle avait attaché ses cheveux avec un de ses rubans noirs qui trainaient.

- Allana, appela Padmé. Je ne veux pas te laisser ici, alors tu vas m'accompagner chez le Chancelier. Rien de ce qui s'y passera ne te concerne, alors tu devras simplement rester en arrière et te faire oublier. C'est d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête. Satisfaite, elles allèrent retrouver le capitaine Typho dans le salon.

- Votre Excellence, Mademoiselle, accueillit Typho.

Il remarqua la tenue de la petite fille.

- Dois-je en conclure qu'elle nous accompagne ? Est-ce sage ?

- Plus sage que de la laisser ici. De plus, si le besoin se fait sentir, Jar Jar sera enchanté de la surveiller.

Typho leva un sourcil au nom de Jar Jar.

- Le Représentant Binks ? Responsable ?

- Il s'est beaucoup assagi depuis, fit remarquer Amidala.

Typho frémit à la pensée de ce à quoi avait dû ressembler le Gungan par le passé.

Le Sénateur Amidala, le capitaine Typho et la petite Allana prirent le premier speeder pour le Sénat où les bureaux du Chancelier se situaient. En chemin, ils furent rejoints par Dormé et Jar Jar Binks, ainsi que d'autres conseillers.

Dormé se vit expliqué la situation d'Annala avec laquelle elle sympathisa.

La fillette se laissait porter par les évènements. Son jeune esprit tentait de faire le tour de sa situation. Elle était sur Coruscant, un monde mort pour elle, dont elle avait seulement vu des holos. Elle ne devrait pas être là. Plus que cela, elle ne devrait pas être là _seule_. Sa tante – qui était aussi son Maître - Jaina Solo devrait être avec là. Mais elle n'était pas apparue.

Annala était apparue dans un vaisseau en flamme, heureusement posé à terre. Elle avait réussi s'échapper. Ensuite, cette gentille Sénatrice l'avait prise sous son aile.

Elle devait apparaître dans l'Etoile Noire avec son Maitre et changer l'Histoire. Pourquoi était-elle apparue avant ? Elle ignorait quand exactement la Grande Resynchronisation avait opéré, mais elle savait que c'était bien avant la Bataille de Yavin !

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne savait rien de cette période. Elle connaissait seulement les grandes lignes grâce aux leçons de sa grand-mère Leia Organa Solo.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ! Par les Sith, elle n'avait que huit ans ! C'était les grands qui prenaient les décisions à sa place, pas elle ! Elle, elle n'était bonne qu'à désobéir à ces décisions !

Elle repassait dans sa tête les évènements qui l'avaient conduite à l'envoyer dans le passé. Son Maitre se battant farouchement, les Yuuzhan Vong, les lasers qui fusaient autour d'elle... Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Sans interrompre la procession qui montait vers les bureaux, Dormé se pencha sur la fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en essuyant les larmes avec un mouchoir en tissus.

Allana secoua la tête pour chasser les larmes et frotta ses yeux avec ses mains.

- Rien, fit-elle pas très convaincante. Ça va mieux.

Elle se recomposa comme ils arrivaient à la grande porte qui menait au bureau Sénatorial. Elle regarda les gardes sénatoriaux étrangement.

_Ce ne sont pas des stormtroopers, remarqua-t-elle._ Alors, elle n'était pas dans l'Empire. C'était un soulagement, elle savait ce que l'Empire faisait aux Jedi comme elle, on tirait à vue. Alors, elle était dans l'Ancienne République ?

Les bureaux du Chancelier étaient ronds. Une estrade triangulaire portait quatre fauteuils qui faisaient face à un grand bureau noir. Quatre personnes vêtues de bures parlaient au à vieil homme aux cheveux blancs habillé tout de noir. Un des invités était grand, noir et chauve et arborait une expression stricte, bien que soucieuse, certainement causée par le sujet abordé avec le Chancelier. Un autre était plus grand encore avec une forme crânienne imposante. Allana ne connaissait pas l'espèce, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle connaissait toutes les espèces de la galaxie. Sûrement 6PO aurait pu lui dire.

Le dernier Jedi était petit, plus petit qu'elle, vert et ridé. La vue du petit être éloigna ses pensées de ses problèmes. La façon dont il parlait au Sénateur Amidala était apaisante :

- Sénatrice Amidala, cette tragédie sur la plate-forme... Épouvantable ! Vous revoir en vie me réchauffe le coeur, disait-il d'une voie profonde et râpeuse.

- Savez-vous qui a fomenté cet attentat ?

- On soupçonne des mineurs d'épice sur les lunes de Naboo.

La Sénatrice déclara :

- Je pense que c'est le comte Dooku.

- C'est un politicien idéaliste, fit le Jedi au haut front. Pas un assassin.

- Vous savez qu'il a été Jedi, remarqua le noir. Il n'assassine pas. Cela ne lui ressemble pas.

- Quoi qu'il en soit Sénatrice, en grand danger vous êtes.

Le Chancelier qui était resté éloigné à contempler la circulation par la large baie vitrée, intervint de la où il se tenait :

- Maître Jedi, je propose que la Sénatrice soit placée sous la protection de Vos Excellences.

- Est-ce bien raisonnable ? fit un des hommes qui accompagnait la Sénatrice.

_Ce n'est pas un conseiller, c'est un Sénateur,_ pensa Allana.

- Je ne pense pas que la situation..., commença Padmé.

- … Soit si grave ? fit le Chancelier.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce chancelier, remarqua Allana intérieurement. Elle sentait un froid venant de lui par vagues. C'était si déplaisant qu'elle se mit à frémir. Elle sentait de la sueur se former sur sa peau. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle claquait des dents.

Allana se sentait sans défense, nue. Comme si elle était seule face à un Yuuzhan Vong. Non, elle était face à pire.

Elle entrevit le Maitre Jedi à la peau noire lever un sourcil à elle.

_Où est mon sabre ?_ pensa-t-elle soudain. En vérité, ce n'était pas le sien, elle était trop jeune. Mais la guerre contre les Yuuzhan Vong avait forcé ses aînés à armer les plus jeunes le plus tôt possible, pour se défendre. Au cours d'une cérémonie très privée, Allana avait reçu le sabrolaser de sa défunte grand-mère, la femme qui l'avait élevée pendant quelques années après la mort de ses parents. C'était le sabre de Leia Organa Solo.

Le chancelier avait fini de parler, quelque chose ayant à voir avec un Kenobi qui protégerait la gentille Sénatrice. Maintenant, il la fixait. Et Allana répondait à son regard par une terreur sans nom. Elle cherchait frénétiquement dans la Force la présence de son sabre.

La fillette le sentit. Dans une poche intérieure de la veste du capitaine Typho.

Le chancelier reprit la parole, disant combien la perte de Padmé lui serait insupportable et qu'elle devrait accepter l'aide des Jedi. Sa voix puait le mensonge et la manipulation. Allana ne croyait pas à son ton faussement inquiet. Comment les autres, les grands, ne pouvaient pas le voir ! Ces Jedis devraient le sentir à plein nez !

- Mon enfant, qui a-t-il ici qui pourrait te mettre dans un tel état ? demanda le Chancelier d'un ton faussement inquiet.

Padmé se tourna pour voir la fillette et se réprimanda d'avoir emmené cet enfant ici.

Allana sentit la main réconfortante de Dormé sur son épaule, mais cela ne l'apaisa pas. Désormais, elle sentait son corps trembler de la tête aux pieds.

_Mon sabre_. À travers la Force, elle agrippa son sabre et d'une franche décision mentale appliqua une des leçons de Maître Jaina. À l'étonnement de tous, même des Maitres Jedi, toutes les personnes virent la petite fille terrifiée tendre vivement la main vers le capitaine nubien, comme pour attraper quelque chose d'invisible.

Maitre Yoda avait vu la terreur monter en la fillette, mais n'avait pas pensé que c'était son problème. Elle n'était pas sensible à la Force. Pendant qu'il parlait à la Sénatrice, il se concentra pour toucher son jeune esprit et apaiser gentiment les craintes de l'enfant, quelles qu'elles soient. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Où était cet enfant ? Dans le monde physique, elle était là, en face de lui. Pourtant, elle n'apparaissait pas dans la Force. L'emplacement où il s'attendait à la trouver était remplacé par le néant. C'était comme un cocon vide que la Force approchait, mais contournait soigneusement.

C'était inédit. Jamais dans sa longue vie n'avait-il rencontré un pareil cas. Même les Ysalamari sur Myrkr, qui avaient l'unique faculté de repousser la Force, n'avaient pas un tel effet.

Et la terreur de la fille s'approfondissait à vue d'oeil. Elle fixait le Chancelier Palpatine. Pourquoi ? C'était un politicien. Il était d'accord qu'un politicien pouvait être effrayant dans un certain point de vue, mais un enfant ne comprenait pas encore les dangers de la politique.

Soudain, la détermination remplit les yeux gris de la fillette ainsi qu'un éclat purement guerrier. Puis, elle étendit la main franchement vers le capitaine Typho dans un geste bien connu des Jedi. Les yeux de Yoda s'écarquillèrent en voyant la forme cylindrique d'un sabrolaser quitter la veste du capitaine pour s'envoler droit vers la petite main.

Une grande lame d'un orange étincelant se matérialisa dans les airs. Les non-Jedi s'écartèrent d'effroi à la vue de l'arme mortelle. Certains poussèrent des petits cris apeurés. Le Chancelier Palpatine s'était collé à la baie, viscéralement effrayé.

Mace Windu avait son propre sabre à la main, déjà activé et prêt à se battre.

- Assez ! cria Yoda, ce qui calma la vague de peur, mais ne fit rien à la petite fille qui restait clouée sur place dans une pose défensive basique, mais ferme.

Il fit geste à Windu de ne rien faire de ce qu'il avait en tête, ce qui n'était visiblement pas au niveau d'une jeune apprentie dans la Force complètement terrifiée.

Yoda fit un pas en avant. La fille fit un pas en arrière en faisant un mouliné très souple avec le sabre, montrant qu'elle avait un minimum de savoir dans son maniement. Cela impressionnerait des camarades Jedi du même âge. Pour une enfant, elle connaissait le combat, le danger, ses coups d'oeil à la dérobée le montraient clairement.

- Qui es-tu, jeune apprentie ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

La fillette détourna les yeux un instant de Palpatine pour regarder le petit Maître, mais revint vite vers Palpatine.

Étrange. Cette fille ne semblait pas considérer quatre maitres Jedi comme une menace ? N'aurait-il pas été un Jedi, il aurait été offensé

- Apeurée par quoi, es-tu ?

- Lui, fut une simple réponse, en désignant du menton le Chancelier.

En même temps qu'il posait ces simples questions, Maitre Yoda cherchait à percer cette étrange protection qui dissimulait sa présence dans la Force. Après une plus profonde inspection, il remarqua que le cocon était comme érodé. Il était prêt à tomber.

Un Jedi de haut niveau avait placé cette défense autour de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Il plaça toute sa puissance dans une attaque mentale. Mais avant qu'il ne se décide d'agir, le cocon s'ouvrit, tels les pétales d'une fleur, découvrant une lumière aveuglante. Le choc de la manifestation dans la Force fit vaciller les Jedi de Coruscant. Personne, sauf Allana, ne vit le Chancelier grimacer, puis sourire d'une manière carnassière, avant de reprendre une face effrayée.

La fillette était enfin visible dans la Force, et elle aveuglait.

Soudainement, elle tomba sur ses genoux. Le sabre tomba et se désactiva. Elle se recroquevilla au sol, comme frigorifiée.

Yoda sentait le phare lumineux qu'était la fillette vaciller dramatiquement. Il sentit la peur, la solitude transpirer d'elle. L'obscurité qui semblait omniprésente dans la Force et qui embrumait tout semblait vouloir la dévorer.

Il vit la Sénatrice Amidala se précipiter vers elle. D'un geste maternel, elle engouffra la petite fille dans une embrasse protectrice et la berça en lui souffla des mots de réconfort dans l'oreille. La présence de la jeune fille sembla alors se stabiliser, s'adoucir. Il sourit face à cette image. La compassion de la Sénatrice Amidala montrait ici toute sa force.

- Étrange son comportement est. Au courant, vous étiez ? De sa pratique de la Force ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Padmé parla doucement, comme pour ne pas perturber la fillette dans ses bras :

- Je l'ai deviné avec le sabrolaser qu'elle portait. Elle était à bord du croiseur lors de l'attentat, elle en est la seule survivante. Je ne sais comment un enfant a pu se faufiler dans l'équipage, peut-être grâce à ses talents de Jedi. Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de trouver les réponses.

- Son nom, vous savez, déclara fermement le Maitre.

Padmé soupira discrètement, elle aurait voulu protéger cette information. Mais c'était trop tard. Le Mynock étant sorti de la grotte, elle ne pouvait faire marche arrière.

- Elle dit s'appeler Allana Chum'Da Solo.

Les yeux de Mace Windu s'écarquillèrent alors.

- Chum'Da ? En êtes-vous certaine ?

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, fit-elle inquiète de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Est-ce un titre ?

Palpatine s'avança et annonça :

- En effet, et c'est une surprise. Si ce qu'elle prétend être est la vérité, alors cette enfant est non seulement sensible à la Force, mais est surtout l'héritière du Consortium de Hapes.

La nouvelle empêcha tout le monde de parler pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Padmé balaye la nouvelle.

- J'en doute. La ressemblance entre son nom et le titre n'est sûrement qu'une coïncidence. Que ferait-elle aussi loin de la royauté ? Et seule ? Et...

A cet instant, l'holo lui revint en mémoire. Une femme portant une couronne et un sabrolaser.

- Maître Yoda , demanda-t-elle soudain. Est-ce que la famille royale de Hapes comporte des Jedi ?

- Pas d'après mes plus récentes nouvelles en provenance d'Hapes, ce qui revient à deux ans. Pourquoi ?

Elle se pencha sur Allana qui s'agrippait fermement à sa robe.

- Allana ? Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter un instant l'holo que tu portes sur toi.

Confiante, mais pas totalement éveillée, la fillette fit signe qu'elle était d'accord. Padmé glissa la main dans sa poche et en sortit le dispositif qu'elle tendit à Yoda. Le vieux Maitre Jedi s'approcha d'une console pour incruster l'objet. Alors, au milieu de la pièce apparut l'image en trois dimensions de la Reine.

Tous l'étudièrent un moment. Padmé leva les yeux vers la représentation translucide taille réelle de la jeune femme. Les détails étaient plus élevés et l'image donnait plus de renseignements.

- Je ne reconnais pas cette femme, confia Mace Windu.

- Ni moi, confirma Yoda. Cependant, Jedi, elle est. Son sabrolaser ici, vous voyez.

Il pointa de sa cane la grande dent qui servait de poignée au sabre.

Le Sénateur Bail Organa qui était resté dans l'ensemble silencieux et en retrait pianotait sur la console de projection.

- Le fichier est marqué : Tenel Ka Chum'Ta Djo

Yoda lança un regard perplexe au Sénateur.

- Difficilement croyable, cela est. Reine Taa' Chume, sur le trône on trouve aujourd'hui. Cette femme porte les marquages et les vêtements d'une guerrière de Dathomir.

- Une Sorcière de Dathomir ?

- L'autre holo, plus montre-t-il ? coupa Yoda, non désireux d'aborder le sujet de ces autochtones sachant manier la Force.

L'image passa à l'autre. Comme Padmé si attendait, c'était le jeune homme brun. Un sourire en coin, presque taquin, éclairait son visage. Comme la Reine, il portait un sabre, bien que d'apparence plus classique.

- Il s'appelle Jacen Solo, glissa Bail Organa

Il s'agissait sans conteste d'un Jedi. Cependant, il portait non pas une robe Jedi traditionnelle, mais un uniforme militaire.

- Regardez les écussons sur l'épaule.

Deux écussons étaient patchés dessus, le premier était immanquable, il représentait l'ordre Jedi, un sabrolaser étincelant entre deux ailes déployées. L'autre représentait un tricorne rouge orienté vers le haut.

- Certainement ses parents, posa Yoda.

Ayant vu ce qu'il voulait, Yoda se désintéressa vite des holos pour ramasser le sabrolaser laissé par terre. Il l'étudia sous toutes les coutures.

- Sénateur Organa, voir ceci vous devriez, intima-t-il en tendant l'arme au Sénateur.

L'homme prit l'arme et s'exclama :

- C'est impossible ! Je ne connais aucune raison qui justifierait que le blason de la famille Organa soit sur ce sabre ! À ce que je sache, aucun Organa n'est jamais entré dans l'Ordre Jedi.

- Peut-être devrions-nous demander à Mademoiselle Solo quelques explications ?

Allana était debout, bien que faible sur ses jambes. Padmé se tenait derrière elle et avait ses deux mains sur ses épaules en signe de réconfort. Elle lança un regard inquiet à Palpatine, mais elle se calma. Elle parla d'une voix fatiguée, cependant ferme :

- Il s'agit bien de mes parents.

Elle attira son miniprojecteur holographique hors de la console grâce à la Force et le glissa dans sa poche. Elle s'adressa au Sénateur Organa :

- Le sabre que vous tenez, Monsieur, appartenait à ma grand-mère paternelle, qui était une Organa. J'ai hérité de son arme après son décès.

Les mains de la Sénatrice sur ces épaules la rassurèrent, elle continua son récit. Elle donnait des informations au compte-goutte, cependant.

- Ma famille m'a appris à écouter la Force et à manier le sabre.

- Ils ne faisaient pas partie de l'Ordre ? demanda Windu.

- Dans un certain point de vue, ils l'étaient.

Cette réponse plus que vague en irrita plus d'un, dont Yoda qui n'arrivait pas à perçait les défenses naturelles de la fillette. Cependant, Allana sentit de l'amusement chez Padmé et Bail Organa. Du noir chancelier, elle ne sentait plus rien. C'était étrange. C'était comme s'il se cachait d'elle.

- Pourquoi as-tu réagi aussi brusquement ? Qu'a donc fait le chancelier Palpatine ?

_ Palpatine !_ La couleur quittait son visage. Elle connaissait ce nom, un nom haï, le nom d'un Seigneur Sith, d'un empereur. Le vilain des histoires que lui racontait sa famille avant de s'endormir. Était-ce la même personne ?

- Noir... Tromperie... bredouilla-t-elle de confusion. Je ne sais plus.

Elle recommençait à trembler. Palpatine était dans la pièce et feignait la parfaite innocence.

- Les questions suffiront pour aujourd'hui, déclara fermement Padmé. La journée à était rude pour tout le monde. J'attendrai Maître Kenobi dans mes appartements.

- Un instant, Sénateur, interrompit Bail Organa.

Il tenait encore le sabrolaser. Il passait son doigt sur le dessin incrusté qui représentait sa famille.

- Que va-t-il se passer pour la jeune Allana ?

- Au temple Jedi, nous l'emmenons. Testée, elle sera.

Padmé sentit Allana se tendre d'inconfort à cette idée et se décida à agir.

- Et ? demanda Padmé. Ce qui était valable il y a dix ans avec Anakin Skywalker l'est encore aujourd'hui : elle est trop vieille pour être formée. Elle ne domine pas sa peur, ensuite elle aime trop ses parents, donc elle a trop d'attachement. Vous le savez déjà. Maitre Kenobi avait déjà décidé de le former, avec ou sans votre consentement, c'est ce qui vous a forcé à l'accepter dans l'Ordre.

Aucun des Maitres Jedi ne répondit. La Sénatrice Amidala avait réussi la prouesse de faire manquer de mots trois maitres Jedi en même temps. Elle continua :

- Au pire, elle sera séquestrée au Temple, sous constante surveillance, sous peur qu'elle ne se laisse aller au côté obscur.

- La décision doit être prise en Conseil, rien n'est encore joué, fit Ki-Adi-Mundi, le Jedi au grand front. Et surtout pas entre nous.

- Mais le reste du Conseil des Jedi suivra vos décisions. De plus, que direz-vous au trône d'Hapes si vous gardez leur royale héritière enfermée au Temple ? Que direz-vous à ses parents quand ils viendront la chercher, sachant qu'ils sont Jedi mais n'ont pas à obéir à vos décisions ? Je vous rappelle que le Consortium d'Hapes ne fait pas partie de la République. Diplomatiquement, c'est un terrain très dangereux. Légalement, vous n'avez aucun droit sur cette enfant.

Bail Organa prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il avait pris une décision majeure. Il s'avança pour rendre le sabre à la fillette. Mais quand elle agrippa la poignée de l'arme, il ne lâcha pas la garde. A la place, il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux de l'apprentie Jedi :

- Allana Solo, je vais te poser une simple question et tu devras y répondre sur ton honneur.

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant l'importance du moment. La Force lui soufflait que sa vie prenait un tournant.

- Es-tu membre de la famille Organa ?

- Oui, je le suis, dit-elle avec sincérité, les yeux dans les yeux sans ciller.

Bail sourit. Il se redressa et parla à l'assemblée.

- Moi, Prince Bail Organa, Premier Secrétaire et Vice-roi d'Alderaan, de par les lois qui régissent la maison royale, prend sous ma tutelle légale et temporaire Allana Chum'Da Solo, jusqu'à ce que ses parents ou premiers tuteurs viennent la récupérer. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il relâcha le sabre qu'elle clipsa à la ceinture. Mace Windu s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Sénateur Organa, je vous demande solennellement de reconsidérer votre décision. Elle a commencé à manier la Force et peut devenir dangereuse si elle est séduite par le côté obscur.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Maitre Windu, fit le nouveau tuteur d'Allana, elle n'a que neuf ans et la situation n'est que temporaire. Nous pourrons discuter de ce détail plus tard.

Le Chancelier clappa dans ses mains, il arborait un large sourire à la limite de l'enfantin.

- Bien, mes amis, après cet incident réglé, la journée se termine et je pense que chacun de nous espère prendre du repos. Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée.

Puis il tourna son attention vers la fillette qui se tendit malgré la présence rassurante de Padmé dans son dos.

- Princesse Allana, ce fut une surprise, mais je vous souhaite un agréable séjour dans les territoires de la République. Je ferais en sorte que vous ailliez sous peu l'immunité diplomatique à la hauteur de votre position.

À ces derniers mots, Maitre Windu se tendit et Maitre Yoda fit plisser ses rides. En quelques minutes, la jeune fille avait été mise hors de portée du Conseil. La puissance que dégageait la fillette était aussi forte, sinon plus, qu'Anakin Skywalker. C'était inquiétant.

Le monde prit congé.

Allana ne quittait pas Padmé et Bail d'une semelle. Elle savait qui était cet homme. Sa fille adoptive sera Leia Skywalker, sa grand-mère. Ce qui faisait de lui – elle chercha un instant le bon terme – son arrière-grand-père adoptif ! Elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé de la famille, même éloignée. C'était comme une ancre qui apparaissait dans une mer déchainée.

Son jeune esprit décida de lui dire la vérité sur elle. Non, leur dire la vérité à tous les deux. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à garder le secret longtemps sans aide. Maitre Jaina n'étant pas là, elle avait besoin d'aide d'adultes. Et au plus profond de son coeur, elle avait confiance en Padmé et Bail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes : **Allana Solo n'est pas le seul voyageur temporel principal, le chapitre 3 contiendra de nouveaux arrivants.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

On était en fin d'après-midi et Bail fut invité par Padmé à discuter autour d'une tasse de thé. Jar Jar et Dormé étaient partis suivre leurs propres agendas. Enfin, pour Jar Jar, elle en doutait et elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il planifiait pour la soirée. Le capitaine Typho refit une inspection de l'appartement puis les laissa seuls.

Les deux adultes s'installèrent sur les sofas du luxueux salon l'un en face de l'autre tandis qu'Allana s'assaillait à côté de Padmé. Être près d'elle ressemblait à quand elle était avec Leia.

Sa grand-mère et papy Han l'avait prise avec eux après la mort de ses parents. Elle avait cinq ans alors. Alors que les Yuuzhan Vong massacraient tout sur leur passage, les trois Solo vivaient à bord du Faucon Millenium, ne restant jamais plus d'un mois dans un même système planétaire. Ça a gardé les deux adultes en vie deux ans. Après cela, Allana fut prise sous la tutelle de sa tante, Jaina Solo, qui commença à lui enseigner les voies Jedi.

Elle piqua un gâteau sur la table et écouta la conversation des deux Sénateurs avec concentration. De nombreux membres de sa famille avaient été chef d'État. Des Reines, une Présidente de la République, un Vice-Roi (qui lui faisait maintenant face), même Dark Vador faisait de la politique, à sa manière...

- Le vote sera serré. Alderaan n'a pas encore pris position officiellement, mais il se peut que nous décidions de voter en faveur de la création d'une armée de la République, simplement pour nous défendre en dernier recours, si les négociations avec les Séparatistes n'aboutissent pas.

- Ma décision a toujours été claire. J'irai contre cette motion qui signera la fin de la paix dans la République.

- Je comprends votre point de vue, Padmé. J'espère que le pire n'arrivera pas, qu'il n'y aura pas la guerre.

- Il y aura la guerre, fit Allana d'une petite voix.

Bail haussa un sourcil amusé.

- Et sur quoi basez-vous cette affirmation, jeune fille ?

- Sur mes leçons d'Histoire.

Padmé Amidala émit un léger rire. Elle entoura la fillette d'un bras.

- Sur Naboo, mes professeurs disaient que l'Histoire n'est qu'un éternel recommencement. Voilà qu'une petite fille nous rappelle cette sagesse. Je ne suis pas naïve au point de croire que la guerre ne viendra jamais. Un jour, elle sera là. Cependant, tant que je suis au Sénat, j'utiliserai toute ma volonté pour l'écarter.

Bail Organa sourit devant la scène. On aurait dit une mère réconfortant sa fille. Il voyait bien Padmé Amidala se comporter ainsi quand elle aura des enfants. Cependant, Allana se dégagea du bras. Elle se leva d'un bond et se plaça entre les deux adultes. Son expression s'était faite sérieuse, l'expression de quelqu'un qui en avait vu beaucoup trop pour son jeune âge.

- Vous m'avez mal comprise ! La Guerre des Clones va commencer, que vous le vouliez ou non !

- La Guerre... des Clones ? demanda Bail intrigué. Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Aurais-tu entendu quelqu'un en parler ? Au Sénat ? Non, tu ne nous as jamais quittés. Ta mère t'en aurait parlé ?

- Mes parents sont morts il y trois ans, tués pour me permettre de vivre. Non, je n'ai rien entendu. Je le sais, c'est tout. Je...

Elle hésita puis lâcha le morceau.

- Je connais le futur.

Les yeux de Padmé s'éclairaient de compréhension.

- Tu veux dire que la Force t'a montré le futur ? Tu as eu une vision ?

- Non ! dénia-t-elle de suite.

Comment leur dire et qu'ils la croient ? Comment Maitre Jaina aurait géré cela ? _Elle aurait commencé par le début_, fit une voix douce dans la Force, qui ressemblait fort à celle de Maitre Luke.

- Mon nom est Allana Chum'Da Solo. Je suis la fille unique des Chevaliers Jedi Jacen Solo et Tenel Ka Chum'Ta Djo, aussi reine mère du Consortium d'Hapes. Je suis née en l'an 36 Après la Bataille de Yavin sur la planète Hapès. De par ma mère, je viens de la longue lignée de la famille royale hapienne autant que je viens de la tribu régnante des Sorcières de Dathomir.

- 36 Après la Bataille de Yavin ? s'enquit Bail en la coupant. Quel est donc ce système de mesures ? Combien cela fait traduit en calendrier galactique ?

Padmé lui fit signe de se taire. Allana racontait son histoire, ce qui se révélait difficile pour elle qui n'avait que huit ans. Ils poseraient leurs questions après.

- Continue, Allana, intima-t-elle.

La fillette hocha la tête, déglutit puis porta son regard dans le vide face à elle avant de continuer :

- De par mon père, je suis la dernière née de la famille Solo. Il était un Chevalier Jedi, comme l'étaient mon oncle, ma tante, ma grand-mère et son frère... En fait, seul grand-père n'était pas un Jedi. Tous ensemble, ils ont tous combattu une race qui venait de très loin en dehors de la galaxie, on les appelle les Yuuzhan Vong.

Allana prit une inspiration difficile avant de lâcher :

- Nous avons perdu la guerre.

Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour empêcher des larmes qui se mirent à couler librement néanmoins.

- Un par un, on a été traqué et tué. De ma famille, il ne restait que ma tante, qui est devenue mon Maître. C'est elle qui m'a envoyé ici. Elle devait me rejoindre, elle m'a dit qu'ensemble on changerait les choses. Mais elle n'est pas apparue. J'ai atterri au milieu d'un vaisseau en flamme, et c'est en sortant que je vous ai vue, Madame.

Ce que racontait Allana était poignant, mais la partie logique de Padmé décortiquait l'histoire, comme le faisait Bail. À part pour la mention d'Hapes et Dathomir, les repères étaient inexistants. Quels étaient ces Yuuzhan Vong ? Ils ont perdu une guerre contre eux. Quand cela s'est-il passé, et où ? Certainement pas dans la République. Bail suivait le même chemin de raisonnement et il posa une question à Allana :

- Comment peux-tu dire que tu es membre de la famille Organa ?

Elle haussa les épaules et sembla chercher dans ses souvenirs :

- J'ai vécu avec Grand-mère et Grand-père avant qu'ils ne... (Sa voix s'assombrit de tristesse) partent. Grand-mère s'appelait Leia Organa Solo, même que Grand-père l'appelait Princesse pour s'amuser.

- Je suis désolé, Allana. Je connais bien la généalogie de ma famille et je suis sûr de n'avoir aucune Leia. Ce doit être une homonyme d'un autre système planétaire.

- Mais je sais pourquoi vous ne la connaissez pas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le chef de la famille Organa lui fit signe de s'expliquer.

- Grand-mère n'est pas encore née !

L'affirmation fut reçue par un profond silence. On pouvait entendre les speeder qui circulaient derrière les vitres traitées contre le bruit. Padmé Amidala avait les deux sourcils hauts sur le front et Bail Organa clignait des yeux en secouant la tête, comme pour chasser une hallucination.

- Allana, fit Padmé d'une voix hésitante. Que veux-tu dire par « Elle n'est pas encore née »?

- Euh... Est-ce que le mot « naître » à plusieurs sens ? Je suis née d'un papa et d'une maman. Avant, je n'étais pas née !

- Tu as vu ça dans une vision ? demanda Bail avec une note d'espoir.

Lui et Breha, sa femme, n'ont jamais pu avoir d'enfant. Mais l'espoir fut chassé lorsqu'Allana secoua vivement la tête.

- Non, non, non ! Je n'ai pas eu de vision ! Pour moi c'est déjà passé !

Padmé commençait à douter de l'équilibre mental de la petite fille. Elle était attachante, mais ce qu'elle essayait de dire paraissait... absurde ? Irréaliste ?

- Maitre Jaina m'a raconté il n'y a pas longtemps une longue histoire. L'histoire des mes grands-parents Leia et Han Solo. Elle m'a dit que Leia était adoptée, qu'elle était la soeur jumelle de Maitre Luke. À la fin, elle m'a dit que la Force est puissante dans notre famille, car le sang d'Anakin Skywalker coulait dans nos veines.

À ces mots, le monde sembla s'écrouler autour de Padmé. Ani ? Parle-t-elle du même Ani qu'elle avait connu sur Tatooine ? La force était très présente chez Anakin, elle se souvint de Qui-Gon Jinn qui en parlait sur la planète désertique. Sans la Force, il n'aurait pas pu piloter son module de course avec tellement de brio.

Padmé se leva et posa la main sur l'épaule d'Allana, plongeant le regard dans le sien. Elle voulait être certaine qu'elle ne mentait pas quand elle l'interrogea doucement mais la voix tremblante :

- Allana, peux-tu me dire qui est Anakin Skywalker ? Qui est-il pour toi ?

Elle ne vit qu'une pure sincérité dans ses yeux quand elle répondit :

- Il est le père de ma grand-mère, ce qui fait de lui... mon arrière-grand-père ! C'était un grand Jedi qui est devenu méchant, mais ensuite il est redevenu gentil ! Il a sauvé son fils et il a tué l'Empereur !

- L'Empereur ? demanda Bail, qui commençait à avoir une vague idée de ce qu'elle racontait, même s'il était avant tout dubitatif.

- C'est un grand vilain, Maitre Jaina l'appelle un... C'était quoi ?... Un Maitre Sith ! D'ailleurs, c'est trop bizarre !

Un Empereur et Maitre Sith ? Bail et Padmé grimaçèrent. L'idée était répugnante, un vrai cauchemar qu'on n'aimerai pas raconter à ses enfants même pour les calmer. Les Sith étaient des monstres, littéralement au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Mais d'après les Jedi, ils avaient disparu il y a mille ans.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre, Allana ? demanda une Padmé très inquiète.

Padmé se souvenait de ses conversations avec Maitre Kenobi. Maitre Jinn avait été tué par un Sith et les Sith venaient toujours par paire, un maitre et un apprenti. Il y en avait donc un dans la nature.

- L'Empereur, il avait le même nom que le Chancelier . Il s'appelait Palpatine !

Le choc fut terrible pour Padmé car jusque-là, elle croyait cette enfant. Même bercée dans la Force, à cet âge on ne saurait mentir si bien, encore moins tisser cette histoire. Bail avait les jointures de ses mains aussi blanches qu'un fantôme alors qu'il serrait le bord de la table basse.

Allana frotta ses yeux, elle sentait la force se drainer de son corps. Padmé vit la fatigue miner le visage de l'enfant. La journée avait été épuisante pour elle, ayant été la proie des flammes, puis d'une crise de panique, et enfin d'avoir raconté cette histoire.

Padmé se leva concernée.

- On va arrêter là. Je te propose ma chambre jusqu'au dîner où tu pourras faire une sieste.

Elle leva les yeux vers Bail pour son consentement, elle n'oubliait pas qu'il était responsable de l'enfant. Le Sénateur d'Alderaan fit signe que cela ne le gênait pas.

Bien vite, Allana était assoupie sur le lit de Padmé. La Sénatrice revint dans le salon pour trouver l'habituellement calme Sénateur Organa tourner frénétiquement en rond, les mains se tenant dans le dos. Padmé avait avec elle les vêtements avec lesquels Allana était « apparue ».

- Je la crois, fit Padmé quand elle s'approcha de l'homme.

Il cessa ses pas pour la regarder avec des yeux perdus. Il soupira en passant sa main sur le visage avant de répondre

- Vraie ou pas, elle croit à son histoire. Si elle l'a inventé, je ne souhaite pas savoir quelles épreuves elle a traversées pour se retrancher dans un monde imaginaire. Cependant, je connais d'excellents psychiatres sur Alderaan qui l'aideraient volontiers. Ou peut-être que quelqu'un lui a fait croire cette histoire ?

- Bail, interrompit Padmé. Je crois qu'elle dit la vérité.

- Pardon, mais j'ai du mal a accepter l'idée qu'elle vienne du futur. Est-ce possible ? Je ne pense pas.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute.

- Qu'est-ce ? demanda le Sénateur en pointant du menton les vêtements couverts de suie.

- Allana les portait. J'ai trouvé dans une poche l'holo que nous avons tous vu, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'approfondir la recherche.

- Regardons cela.

La première chose que fit Bail Organa fut d'étendre le vêtement sur le sol.

- C'est un vêtement d'adulte retaillé pour aller à un enfant, remarqua-t-il à voix haute. Qu'est-ce que cela ?

Il désigna l'intérieur du col. Il s'agissait d'une étiquette. Padmé la lut.

- Il est marqué : « 184231-Escadron Rogue-Nouvelle République » En écriture cursive, il a été ajouté « Sticks ».

- Il s'agissait donc à l'origine de la combinaison d'un pilote. Sticks devaient être son surnom. L'Escadron Rogue ? La Nouvelle République ? Ces noms vous disent-ils quelque chose ?

- Pas plus que vous.

À deux, ils vidèrent sur la table basse les poches qui étaient nombreuses sur la combinaison. Il avait désormais un petit tas d'objets qui attendait leur inspection. Bail commença en prenant une carte.

- Créé par le Nouvel Empire. Il s'agit d'une pièce d'identité. Il y a le portrait d'Allana dessus. Il est dit qu'elle s'appelle Amelia Fel et il est marqué qu'elle possède l'immunité et la protection de la famille impériale. Elle est née sur Hapes en... 71 après la Grande Resynchronisation ! Selon ce papier, elle naitra dans 60 ans !

Padmé avait deux autres papiers dans sa main.

- Ces papiers sont d'une « Nouvelle République ». Ici, j'ai Allana Solo, Chum'Da du Consortium d'Hapes. Née sur Hapes en 36 après la Bataille de Yavin. Pareil, immunité et protection de la famille hapienne. Sur l'autre, j'ai... Regarde ça !

Bail prit la pièce d'identité et la lu.

- Intéressant... Général Han Solo. Nouvelle République. Il est né en 29 Avant la Bataille de Yavin sur Correlia.

- C'est son grand-père, rappela Padmé. Si les dates sur les papiers impériaux et républicains désignent la même année de naissance, cela placerait la Bataille de Yavin dans 22 ans ?

- C'est ce qu'il semble. Ce doit être une très grande bataille pour servir de point de référence dans un calendrier.

- Et donc ce Han Solo aurait 7 ou 8 ans aujourd'hui ?

- Logiquement.

Padmé posa les papiers d'identité de côté et s'intéressa au reste.

- Un petit comlink...

Bail l'observa un moment et l'activa.

- Allô, il y a quelqu'un ? dit-il dans le module de communication.

Ni Padmé, ni Bail ne s'attendaient à une réponse. Bail sourit et haussa les épaule d'un air de dire « Ca ne coûtait rien d'essayer ! ». Soudain, le comlink crépita et une série de bips et de buzz assaillirent leurs oreilles. Padmé prit vivement le comlink des mains de Bail.

- R2 ? C'est toi ? fit-elle étonnée.

Une série de bips affirmatifs mais prudents se firent entendre. Puis une question.

- C'est moi, Padmé. Oui je vais bien. Sais-tu qui t'a installé cette fréquence ?

La réponse vint sur un ton surpris et inquiet. Padmé traduisit pour Bail :

- Il dit qu'il ne connaissait pas cette fonction en lui. (Elle revint à R2) Merci de ton aide, R2.

Elle coupa le communicateur.

- Vous connaissez ce droïd ?

- Oui, c'est le mien. R2-D2 nous a aidés dans la reprise de Naboo. Officiellement, il s'agit d'un droïd de la garde royale, mais cela fait maintenant dix ans qu'il me suit où que j'aille. Il est venu avec moi sur Coruscant, il doit être en train de faire de la maintenance sur le chasseur dans lequel je suis venue.

- Une liaison directe à votre unité astroméchano ? Drôle de coïncidence.

- R2 me dit que c'est la première fois qu'il utilise cette fonction. Elle aurait été réveillée dans le futur ? (Elle ralluma le comlink) R2, peux-tu venir chez moi au plus vite ? Merci.

Elle expliqua à Bail son idée.

- Je voudrais voir la réaction d'Allana face à R2-D2. R2 n'utilise pas le même langage standard que les autres unités astroméchanos. Il a des réactions uniques, presque humaines. Je comprends ce droïd seulement parce qu'il me suit partout depuis dix ans. Si Allana arrive à comprendre ce qu'il dit, cela ne voudra qu'une chose : qu'elle a vécu avec lui aux alentours. Voyons le reste.

Bail prit une pièce de monnaie.

- Une pièce de dix crédits ? Des crédits républicains (il lut les inscriptions en basique sur les faces de la pièce) Non, des crédits de la Nouvelle République. Il faudra vérifier si cette pièce possède les protections contre la copie illégale.

- Je suis d'accord. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle prit un petit cube de données. Il était monté en collier pour ne pas l'égarer. Bail Organa sortit un datapad de sa veste. Ils insérèrent le cube.

- Ce sont des textes, des schémas... Il y en a une quantité impressionnante, une grande bibliothèque.

Padmé se pencha pour avoir un aperçu du contenu. Il y avait une liste.

- « Code de l'Ordre Jedi », « La méditation de base », « Principes de précaution avec un sabrolaser »... lut Padmé. Je verrais bien cela dans la bibliothèque du Temple Jedi, c'est un condensé de textes Jedi !

- De quoi permettre à quelqu'un de se former sans l'aide d'un Jedi, remarqua Bail d'une voix sombre. Son Maitre, cette Jaina Solo, qu'elle vienne du futur ou non, a pris des précautions. Quelque part, elle savait qu'il y avait un risque qu'Allana se retrouve seule.

- Regarde ce qu'il y a aussi, un cube ne peut pas contenir autant de données !

Bail fronça les sourcils. Padmé naviguait dans les contenus. Il la stoppa soudain.

- Montre ce fichier : « Incom Corp » C'est une entreprise d'ingénierie spatiale. Qu'est-ce que cela fait ici ?

Padmé sélectionna le dossier.

- Chasseur Incom XJ7 X-Wing... Ce cube ne contient pas que des leçons, il contient aussi des plans !

Les deux Sénateurs se regardèrent étrangement. Bail connecta le projecteur holographique intégré à la table de salon. La représentation technique d'un chasseur interstellaire se matérialisa. Le chasseur était montré en vue éclatée.

Le Sénateur Organa se leva dans un silence religieux et se mit à étudier de très près, cherchant un indice qui montrerait que ce plan n'était qu'un leurre, qu'un faux. Au bout de dix minutes, il déclara avec fermeté :

- Allana vient du futur, ce plan de chasseur en est une preuve plus que suffisante.

- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ? s'enquit Padmé. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste des vaisseaux...

- Bien sûr. Si ma mémoire est bonne, Naboo utilise des chasseurs de première ligne, le NS-2 ? Un bon chasseur... qui ne durerait pas quinze secondes face à un tel prédateur. Ce « X-Wing », comme il s'appelle surclasse sans aucun doute tous les autres chasseurs du même tonnage. Il est rapide, résistant, autonome, _furtif_, il dispose d'un module hyperspatial... La moitié des composants ont un niveau de miniaturisation étonnant. Son armement laser demande une quantité d'énergie qui ne tiendrait pas dans le fuselage s'il était conçu de nos jours. Il y a plus...

- Qui a-t-il ? demanda Padmé qui avait les yeux grands ouverts

- Visiblement, c'est un appareil multi-missions conçu pour les guerres totales de grande envergure. Nous parlons aujourd'hui de défendre la République. Cet engin serait l'aboutissement technologique de dizaines d'années de guerre, un appareil dont les caractéristiques ont été affinées au fil des versions.

- C'est terrifiant ! Cependant, que fait le plan d'un chasseur sur une enfant ?

- Un plan ? Vous pensez qu'il en a qu'un ?

Il jeta un oeil aux noms des fichiers.

- Je vois des plans de croiseurs appelés MC-90 – le « MC » pour « Mon Calamari » – depuis quand leurs chantiers produisent-ils des croiseurs ? – Aussi, je vois un destroyer stellaire de classe Nebula, inconnu de moi.

Il afficha le plan qui montrait un vaisseau de guerre de la forme d'une pointe. Le plan avait l'air complet.

- En effet, complètement inconnu.

Soudain, Padmé éteignit le projecteur, effaçant le vaisseau. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Le contenu de ce cube ferait saliver n'importe quel militaire.

- Je connais des Sénateurs qui tueraient pour posséder un dixième des données contenues dans ce cube, conclut Bail Organa en posant le cube avec grand soin entre eux deux. Et je ne parle pas des Séparatistes... Donc, si je résume bien, nous avons dans votre chambre l'arrière-petite-fille d'un Jedi appelé Anakin Skywalker, elle-même apprentie Jedi. Les pièces d'identité ont une chose en commun : en son temps, elle était sous haute protection de deux gouvernements, une Nouvelle République et un Nouvel Empire. De plus, dans 60 ans, elle sera l'héritière du trône d'Hapes.

- Et elle a non seulement sur elle une petite bibliothèque Jedi, mais aussi les schématiques de vaisseaux de son époque.

- C'est beaucoup pour une enfant, non ?

- Un peu trop, oui, admit Padmé d'une voix triste. Et elle n'a plus personne à qui s'accrocher.

Bail reprit son datapad et pianota dessus un moment avant de le reposer et regarder la Sénatrice de Naboo dans les yeux.

- Elle n'est pas seule. Ce que j'ai déclaré dans le bureau du Chancelier n'était pas dit en l'air. Je suis son tuteur et serai à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Je la protègerai comme si elle était ma fille. C'est ce que font généralement les membres d'une même famille.

Padmé sourit brillamment. Bail venait encore de prouver qu'il était un grand homme.

- Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle ne sera pas seule.

- La reine Bréha, ma femme, sera enchantée de s'occuper d'un enfant. De même, j'espérais que vous aussi aideriez. Elle s'est attachée à vous et il serait maladroit de vous séparer. De plus, j'ai eu le regret de voir sur mon datapad que mon emploi du temps est extrêmement chargé pour les jours à venir. Serait-ce trop demander si...

- … Si je pouvais la garder un temps ? finit Padmé avec un sourire sur les lèvres. J'en serais enchantée, mon ami.

- Entre vous et avec Maitre Kenobi en protection, je suis sûr qu'elle sera entre de bonnes mains. Je me voyais mal entrainer Allana dans les longues réunions ennuyeuses qui m'attendent.

Padmé émit un rire cristallin et répondit :

- Ce dont je suis déchargée pour des raisons de sécurité, à mon grand soulagement !

- Mais est-ce sage d'avoir un enfant avec vous alors qu'on essaie de vous tuer ?

La Sénatrice redevint sérieuse.

- Bail, as-tu vu les yeux d'Allana ? As-tu vu sa réaction dans le bureau du Chancelier ? Elle sait manier le sabre et son comportement alerte montre qu'elle a traversé de nombreuses batailles. Je ne serais pas surprise de découvrir qu'elle possède les aptitudes au combat d'un Jedi du double de son âge.

- Et elle a déjà un sabrolaser pour se défendre. S'il y a un danger, elle et Maitre Kenobi le sentiront certainement grâce à la Force.

Il prit une gorgée du thé qu'il avait oublié sur la table devant les révélations de la soirée.

- J'ai encore à décider si oui ou non je l'autoriserai à porter le sabre. Elle est un peu trop jeune pour être armée selon moi, même pour une Jedi. Nous devons aussi décider de plusieurs choses concernant Allana. Que faire concernant Hapes ? Et les Jedi ? Ils n'ont pas beaucoup apprécié qu'Allana leur file sous le nez. Et n'a-t-elle pas dit que Palpatine était un Seigneur Sith ?

Padmé renifla :

- Dire qu'ils étaient énervés est un euphémisme. On aurait dit des enfants interdits d'approcher un gâteau ! Mais Palpatine, un Seigneur Sith ? Peu vraisemblable, je le connais depuis plus de dix ans, c'est un homme au bon coeur.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, aucun ne doit deviner qu'elle vient du futur. Qui sait ce qu'ils décideraient d'elle. Je le dirais à Bréha, mais ce sera tout. Ainsi, nous ne serons que trois à savoir la vérité. Yoda a dit que sa mère est de Dathomir, on n'a qu'à rester sur cette idée et dire qu'elle vient de cette planète. Hapes, d'un autre coté est un problème, elle n'est pas l'héritière du trône de Hapes d'aujourd'hui.

- Disons alors qu'elle n'a aucun lien avec Hapes. Cependant, son clan de Dathomir a adopté les mêmes titres après une rencontre des deux peuples par le passé.

- Et que ferait-elle à voyager seule dans la galaxie ?

Padmé refléchit un instant.

- Ses parents ont été tués par un raid de pirates sur Dathomir et elle a été enlevée. Grâce à la Force, elle s'est faufilée hors de leur vue, récupéré son sabre et a rejoint Naboo, d'où elle a embarqué discrètement dans le croiseur diplomatique.

- Cela se tient, mais dans quel but ?

- Fuir. Ce serait compréhensible, non ? Et cela expliquerait la crise dans le bureau du Chancelier.

À ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à R2-D2. Le petit droïd blanc et bleu. Il sifflota un avertissement à Padmé qui répondit :

- Merci R2. (Elle se tourna vers Bail) Il dit que deux Jedi descendaient d'un speeder et montent ici.

Bail Organa se leva. Padmé plaça les affaires du futur dans une boite et prit le cube monté en collier dans la main.

- Allana devra s'en tenir à cette histoire si on veut faire profil bas. Et ne vous inquiétez pas du Conseil Jedi. Il ne peut pas retirer un enfant de sa famille si celle-ci ne le consent pas. Cependant, il faudra balayer au plus vite le problème hapien, je m'en chargerai demain dès la première heure. De même, je lui ferai fabriquer des papiers d'identité alderaaniens par notre ambassade. Quant à ses affaires personnelles, cachez-les en sécurité, là où personne ne pensera les chercher.

- Il reste le cube de données, fit-elle en le regardant dans le creux de sa main.

- Rendons-le à Allana. Les coffres-forts de nos ambassades peuvent être ouverts, il sera mieux dissimulé si elle le porte comme un simple collier.

- Je tenterai de le maquiller en bijou. Merci pour votre aide, Bail. Je vous tiens au courant de toute évolution.

Le Sénateur hocha la tête, puis lança un oeil inquiet au couloir qui menait à la chambre de Padmé, où dormait Allana.

- Voudriez-vous lui dire au revoir ? demanda doucement Padmé. Suivez-moi.

Ils rentrèrent sans bruit dans la chambre. Allana était enroulé dans les draps de soie sous la grande baie vitrée. Cependant, dès qu'elle sentit leur présence, sa main se dirigea par réflexe vers le sabre qui était posé sur la table de nuit. Elle stoppa à mi-action quand elle s'aperçut de qui c'était.

- Pardon, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. J'ignorais que c'était vous.

Elle sauta au bas du lit et tira sur les plis de sa robe pour la défroisser. Bail glissa à l'oreille de Padmé.

- Cela me fait penser qu'elle aura besoin d'un minimum pour se vêtir. Je doute qu'elle puisse porter toutes vos robes.

- Attendons quelques années pour cela, fit Padmé en étouffant un rire. Je lui expliquerai ce dont nous avons décidé, même si cela ne concerne que le court terme.

Bail hocha la tête et s'approcha de la fillette qui se débattait avec ses cheveux. Il lui expliqua gentiment qu'elle resterait avec la Sénatrice Amidala quelques jours et qu'elle ne devra dire à personne qu'elle vient du futur. Enfin, il posa une main rassurante sur la petite épaule et affirma que tout ira bien pour elle, que la Sénatrice et lui s'occuperaient de tout.

Avant de sortir, il lança :

- Une dernière chose : je ne te séparerai pas de ton sabre, mais je te demande de le cacher autant que cela soit possible. C'est d'accord ?

- Oui, Monsieur, fit docilement la fillette.

- Alors, je te dis au revoir jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, petite Organa.

Le Sénateur Organa partit. Dormé attendait dans le salon. Elle se leva quand Padmé entra, Allana sur les talons.

- Tout va bien, Votre Excellence ? s'enquit-elle .

- Dormé... Je suis désolée pour Cordé...

- Sa mort m'attriste terriblement. J'espère que nous trouverons le responsable de cet attentat.

- Moi aussi Dormé.

Padmé remarqua que Jar Jar les avait aussi rejoints, car elle le vit passer pour aller ouvrir la porte et accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Les Jedi chargés de la protéger étaient arrivés.

- Allana, assis-toi avec Dormé, s'il te plaît. Et ne dis rien.

Padmé remarqua que son sabre n'était pas en vue. Elle espérait qu'elle reste calme.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Madame, je resterais sage comme une image.

Padmé lui sourit et attendit que les Jedi entrent.

Peu de temps avant, le Chancelier Palpatine était assis derrière son bureau, méditant confortablement sur grand fauteuil. La journée commençait bien, ses plans avançaient lentement, pas à pas, mais sûrement. Enfin... Bien... Il ne se mentirait pas en pensant qu'il aurait préféré la Sénatrice Amidala planant parmi ses ancêtres. Cependant, il savait bien rebondir et cette situation pouvait être tournée à son avantage. En plaçant Maitre Kenobi et son padawan Skywalker en charge de la protéger, il espérait que le jeune et impétueux Anakin brise le Code Jedi en ne parvenant pas à passer outre ses sentiments pour la Sénatrice. Un plan si simple... Ensuite, il n'aurait qu'à le guider comme il le faisait depuis dix ans.

Cependant, la journée avait eu un imprévu et cet imprévu avait un nom : Allana Solo. Fillette si en accord avec la Force qu'il en avait eu les cheveux dressés sur la tête. Née de parents Jedi, tous les deux inconnus de l'Ordre. Les maitres Jedi avaient l'air plus que perturbés par cette violation flagrante de leur cher Code Jedi !

Elle était peut-être héritière d'un royaume de 63 planètes, c'était à vérifier. Sinon, certainement était-elle une sorcière de Dathomir. Pour ne rien arranger, elle était membre indirecte de la famille Organa d'Alderaan.

Aussi, Solo n'est-il pas un nom Corellien ?

Cependant, le pire avait failli arriver. Cette enfant avait réussi à percer le voile obscur qu'il étendait dans la Force et qui le dissimulait si bien à la vue de l'arrogant Conseil Jedi. Cela s'était passé devant quatre maitres Jedi, pas moins. Il s'était presque vu sortir son sabre pour s'échapper. Mais la situation s'était arrangée d'elle-même et le monde avait cru que la fillette était simplement émotionnellement perturbée par l'attentat.

Ah ! Ce qu'il avait jubilé en voyant le Conseil se voir refuser de prendre en charge la jeune Jedi. La scène était savoureuse !

Cette fille n'avait pas reçut l'enfance stricte d'un enfant élevé au Temple, elle ne refusait pas ses émotions. Étrangement, elle les acceptait et apprenait à les gérer. Il est plus simple de retourner un Jedi qui ne connaît pas les émotions et qui se retrouve soudain assailli par elles. Il plus difficile, cependant d'attirer quelqu'un qui les embrasse sans les laisser le contrôler.

Bien qu'encore jeune, dans quelques années, Allana Solo ferait une intéressante recrue. Il s'attendait à un travail difficile pour l'attirer, plus difficile que d'autres, mais il était un homme qui aimait les défis.

D'ailleurs, concernant sa puissance, la même question le taraudait : était-elle plus puissante qu'Anakin Skywalker ? Les deux étaient de véritables phares, ils devaient se valoir. La raison pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais sentie auparavant était évidente. Ses parents avaient caché efficacement sa présence dans la Force, certainement dès sa naissance.

Mais quand elle n'était qu'à seulement quelques mètres de lui, la toute-puissance du côté obscur avait fait s'envoler cette protection.

Palpatine soupira d'aise. Ses compétences dans les arts du Coté Obscur lui avaient permis de cacher à temps sa présence à la fillette.

A présent, il allait garder un oeil sur elle. Il voulait être certain que son apparition ne bouscule aucun de ses plans.

Au temple Jedi, Maitre Yoda avait invité Mace Windu à le suivre dans ses quartiers. Les deux Maitres s'assirent jambes croisées, l'un en face de l'autre, sur des coussins de méditations.

- Je viens d'assigner Obi-Wan Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker à la protection de la Sénatrice Amidala. J'ai confiance en les capacités de Kenobi à fournir une protection efficace.

- Dans le jeune Skywalker, aussi confiance j'ai. Duo efficace ils font.

Le Maitre korun médita sur la suite quelque seconde et posa une question au petit Maitre.

- Maitre Yoda, que pensez-vous de cette jeune fille, Allana Solo ?

Le vieux Maitre prit un air concerné.

- Mmh... Son nom inconnu pour moi est. Djo et Solo de l'Ordre Jedi ne sont pas. Du moins, pas du nôtre.

Mace Windu fronça les sourcils.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Maitre ? Comment peuvent-ils être Jedi et ne pas appartenir à l'Ordre ? Vous avez vu le blason que portait ce Jacen Solo, il s'agit de celui de l'Ordre.

- Si concentrez, vous étiez, variante du dessin de notre Ordre, vous auriez remarqué qu'il était.

Yoda émit un léger sourire, comme s'il apprenait une vérité fondamentale à un de ses étudiants.

- Vaste, notre Galaxie est. Seuls utilisateurs de la Force, les Sith et les Jedi ne sont pas. Les Sorcières de Dathomir, en elles un simple exemple vous pouvez voir.

- J'ai du mal à accepter qu'un Ordre Jedi se cache de nous. Je ferai des recherches dans la Bibliothèque, sûrement j'y trouverai des indices. A votre avis, Maitre, serait-il possible de questionner la jeune Solo ? Si seulement elle nous avait accompagnés...

- Solo, sous la protection des Organa, se trouve. Cependant, un lien j'ai senti, entre elle et la Sénatrice Amidala. Un Jedi proche de la Sénatrice, des réponses il peut trouver.

- Maitre Kenobi pourrait faire une discrète enquête sur elle. Elle a l'air puissante et elle ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. Cela pourrait devenir dangereux si le Coté Obscur s'intéressait à elle.

- En son temps, les réponses viendront. Cependant, vérifiez la situation politique d'Hapes, vous devez. De même, envoyer une équipe sur Dathomir, nous devons.

- Dathomir ? C'est une planète lointaine et sauvage, bien en dehors des frontières de la République.

Le Maitre à la peau noire était inconfortable avec l'idée. Yoda le sentit et gloussa. Il donna néanmoins quelques recommandations :

- Seulement des femmes, vous devez envoyer. Et aux rancors, vous devez vous méfier. Maintenant, méditer je dois. Bonsoir, je vous souhaite, Maitre Windu.

Le Maitre korun se leva de son coussin et s'inclina poliment devant son aîné.

- Je vous souhaite aussi une soirée enrichissante, Maitre Yoda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes :** Voilà les nouveaux voyageurs ! Certains lecteurs m'ont dit qu'ils sont comme une poignée de cheveux de la soupe. Moi, je dis qu'ils font éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine...

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

Dans les tréfonds de Coruscant, dans une rue sombre, mais animée d'enseignes douteuses, arpentée par la société la moins favorisée de la capitale, un matelot d'un cargo venant de Biss sortait d'un bar. Non, plutôt il se faisait _éjecter_ du bar. Ivre comme il était, ses jambes le portaient à peine et il clopinait de droite, de gauche, cherchant en vain à trouver son chemin. Il s'engagea inconsciemment dans une petite ruelle perpendiculaire, repère de coupes-jarret sans scrupule. Aucun être de bon sens n'aurait mit un pied en cet endroit.

Heureusement pour ce matelot, les coins sombres de la ruelle ne cachaient aucun brigand pour la soirée. Il déboucha vite sur une petite place jonchée de détritus et qui servait d'intersection.

À cet instant, il vint à l'esprit embrumé de l'ivrogne, que peut-être, vraiment peut-être, il s'était trompé de chemin. Il haussa les épaules et fit un drôle de demi-tour sur lui-même.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre la ruelle, un coup de vent le frappa dans le dos. Des bourdonnements s'élevèrent dans les airs.

Inquiet, il jeta un oeil dans son dos et émit un hoquet bruyant et peu gracieux. Il trébucha et tomba sur son fessier.

La petite place sombre était vide quelques secondes auparavant. Désormais, un groupe d'individus se tenaient au milieu. Ils étaient six, plus un droïd astroméchano. Chacun brandissait un sabrolaser de couleur différente. Cinq d'entre eux, les plus grands en taille, s'étaient de suite positionnés en un cercle protecteur autour du droïd et de la silhouette plus petite.

C'était des Jedi, mais ils n'étaient pas vêtus comme des Jedi. Ils portaient tous une tenue de combat militaire d'un noir mat et garnie de poches.

Le matelot pinté pensa tout de suite que c'était un commando des forces de sécurités qui faisaient une nouvelle descente dans le quartier, mais cette fois c'était des Jedi qu'ils envoyaient.

C'était le pire qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il prit son courage à deux mains et détala plus vite que son ombre.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué dans l'obscurité était l'âge des « commandos ». Quatre d'entre eux avaient 15 ans, un autre 14 et la dernière avait seulement 11 ans.

- Superbe comité d'accueil... fit une des figures qui observa l'homme s'enfuir.

- Tu l'as dit, Anakin, celui-là m'avait l'air un peu passé...

- Fermez-la, vous deux ! ordonna une voix de jeune fille, presque femme.

- Merci Jaina, mon amie, souffla une autre voix féminine. J'allais le dire.

La plus haute figure grogna un commentaire en Shyriiwook, la langue des Wookie.

- Tu as raison Lowie, cela m'étonnerait que l'Etoile Noire possède un lieu aussi... malfamé.

Le droïd astromech siffla discrètement une observation. Ledit Anakin traduisit pour les autres :

- R8 dit qu'il n'intercepte aucune onde utilisant un code impérial. Aussi, on est sur une planète de gravité ressemblant à...

Jaina finit la phrase de son petit frère :

- On est sur Coruscant.

- _Aucun code impérial ? _grogna Lowbacca. _C'est étrange. Je n'aime pas ça..._

- Moi non plus, déclara Tenel Ka. R8, cherche dans les ondes quelle date on est.

Un sifflement plus tard donna la réponse.

- On est en 22 avant la Bataille de Yavin, dit Anakin avec hésitation. Je crois qu'on a dérivé un peu loin dans le temps...

- Un peu ? fit la voix paniquée d'une fille de onze ans au milieu du cercle. On s'est complètement planté, oui !

Le droïd appuya le constat par un bip.

- Voyez, même le tonneau à roulette est d'accord avec moi !

- Tahiri, calme-toi, demanda Jaina. Il faut nous adapter. D'abord, il faut se mettre en sécurité, ensuite on aura le temps de discuter. On doit vite sortir des bas-fonds de Coruscant. Plus on reste ici, plus on a de chance de se faire attaquer.

Le Wookie émit un jappement saccadé qui ressemblait fort à un rire. Anakin le rejoignit vite dans son hilarité. Jaina demanda ce qui les amusait tant. Jacen expliqua à sa soeur jumelle sur un ton taquin :

- Jaina, rappelle-toi contre quoi on nous a entraînés? Dans quelle station devions-nous apparaître ?

Jaina Solo roula des yeux d'exaspération. Cependant, même si elle ne l'admettait jamais devant lui, il marquait un point. Son commentaire était légèrement hypocrite. C'était comme dire qu'un AT-AT devait faire attention aux lasers ennemis. Il était parfaitement capable de les gérer. C'était la même chose pour leur groupe. En restant modeste, il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans les sous-terrains de Coruscant qui constituerait une menace. Ils étaient surentraînés à combattre des stormtroopers de la 501e, alors les truands de rues...

Lowie grogna un nouveau commentaire plus de son cru et ce fut Tahiri au centre du cercle qui éclata de rire. Tenel Ka, aussi alerte que les autres du moindre danger, donna les consignes :

- Comme notre ami Lowbacca nous le fait si bien remarquer, l'odeur est insoutenable. C'est en soi une bonne raison pour partir. On va tenter d'être discrets. Nous allons enfiler nos capes à tour de rôle pendant que les autres défendent. Ensuite, nous procéderons de monter vers la surface, où les lieux sont plus éclairés.

Aucun ne discuta les ordres. Tenel Ka avait été depuis longtemps désignée pour guider le groupe en sécurité. Elle gardait la tête froide et c'était un atout lorsqu'on débarquait dans une autre époque.

Chacun prit dans son sac une cape brune avec capuchon, même le Wookie. Cela dissimulait l'armure et l'armement qu'ils portaient. Ils éteignirent leurs sabres et agrippèrent la crosse de leurs blasters. Ils commencèrent la marche vers les hauteurs. Étant les cibles les plus faciles, Tahiri et le droïd étaient placés au milieu de la formation. Jacen et Jaina les flanquaient alors que Lowie surveillait leur dos. Tenel Ka menait la marche. Ils longeaient les murs comme des voleurs. Beaucoup de badauds s'écartaient d'eux, inquiets simplement par leur nombre supérieur.

Cependant, la chance ne les accompagna pas jusqu'à la surface. Alors qu'ils montaient un grand escalier qui menait vers de vieux turbolifts pour la surface, une dizaine d'individus louches leur barrèrent la route.

- Tiens, qui voilà ! Des clients consentants ! fit un Twi-lek tout en muscle sortant de l'ombre.

Les six adolescents avaient déjà identifié les menaces et se tenaient prêts à agir _adéquatement_.

Le Twi-lek portait des marquages tribaux et, plus important, un blaster fait de brics et de brocs qui semblait assez puissant malgré le manque de fiabilité. Les neuf autres pointaient sur eux des arbalètes laser légères dont la plupart de disposaient que d'un seul projectile.

Tenel Ka leva la main doucement, pour dire à son groupe de ne rester calme. Elle s'approcha du Twi-lek. Elle baissa sa capuche, découvrant sa chevelure rousse tressée et ses traits jeunes mais durs. Elle fixa ses yeux aciers sur le Twi-lek et déclara doucement, s'aidant de la Force :

- Vous devez nous laisser passer. Nous n'en valons pas la peine.

Le Twi-lek commença à répéter d'une voix vide.

- Nous devons vous laisser passer. Vous n'en valez pas la... Eh ! C'était quoi, ça ! Tu te prends pour une Jedi, ma mignonne ?

Le Twi-lek secouait la tête. La jeune guerrière de Dathomir leva un sourcil._ Je suis tombé sur une tête de pioche !_ Le tour de passe-passe sur les esprits faibles ne marchait pas. Elle sentit le regard d'un des humains sur son corps.

- Chef, on a qu'à faire un échange. On laisse les autres partir si elle travaille pour nous ! Elle est super canon, cette gamine, elle nous rapporterait un gros pactole !

Elle soupira. S'il voyait l'équipement qui se cachait sous la cape, il tiendrait sa langue.

- Je pense qu'il y a gros malentendu, déclara-t-elle, la force et la confiance en soi portant dans la voix. _Vous_ repartez d'où vous venez, et vous ne subirez aucune humiliation. Nous ne sommes pas sans défense, voyez-vous...

- C'est ça, c'est ça... Tu nous prends pour des idiots ?

- Les idiots se sentiraient insultés si je vous définissais comme tel, lâcha-t-elle.

Il mit trois secondes à décrypter la phrase. Trop tard pour lui. Tenel Ka, presque dans un murmure, lança :

- Neutralisez.

Ce fut le signal qu'attendaient les cinq jeunes Jedi dans son dos pour se mettre en action. Sur les dix brigands, sept virent leurs armes s'échapper proprement de leurs mains. Anakin attira adroitement par la Force une barre de métal qui vint faucher deux paires de jambes par-derrière. Tenel Ka quant à elle communia avec la Force pour accélérer ses mouvements. A la place de la jeune fille rousse, le Twi-lek ne vit qu'une forme floue agripper son blaster et le disloquer à mains nues.

- Partez et ne revenez plus, fit-elle d'une voix glacée et autoritaire.

Après une seconde de flottement, les dix importuns fuirent sans demander leur reste.

Tenel Ka se tourna vers ses compagnons. Elle ignorait comment elle le savait, mais elle était certaine que Jacen souriait à pleines dents sous le couvert de sa grande capuche.

- Jacen, mon ami, dit une fois que je suis une Sith refoulée et je te défie à un duel au corps-à-corps.

Jaina vint derrière son frère et lui administra une claque derrière la tête.

- Eh, j'ai rien dit ! Et pourquoi tu me bats, soeurette ?

Jaina repoussa sa capuche suffisamment pour qu'on aperçoive un sourire faussement supérieur.

- Maman m'a autorisé à vous dresser si vous ne vous comportez pas bien, et je compte bien en profiter. Et je suis l'aînée de cinq minutes, _frérot_.

Anakin souffla :

- Jacen, j'ai envie de vivre, alors calme-toi. D'accord ?

Tahiri et Lowie ricanaient sous leurs capuches. Tenel Ka trahit un début de sourire devant le comportement des trois Solo.

- Allons-y. On n'est pas loin.

Tenel Ka avait deux bras. Étonnant quand on savait qu'elle en avait perdu un lors d'un entraînement au sabrolaser et qu'elle avait refusé de se voir greffer une prothèse. Cependant, quand la mission dans le temps apparut, son père le Prince Isolder lui ordonna d'accepter une prothèse biomécanique, car selon lui, deux bras peuvent lui sauver la vie ou celle d'un de ses amis là où un serait insuffisant. Face à une telle logique, l'héritière ne put que s'incliner.

Une heure plus tard, le groupe débouchèrent sans incident d'un turbolift rongé par le temps. La nuit était tombée sur cette partie de la capitale planétaire. Le groupe était dans une rue marchande parcourue de centaines d'individus d'une étonnante variété d'espèces. Au-dessus de leur tête, le ciel de Coruscant était illuminé par les hauts gratte-ciels et les files de speeder qui passaient entre les tours. Les boutiques étaient animées de toutes les couleurs, quelquefois les bannières étaient écrites dans une langue inconnue. Peu importe dans quelle direction ils regardaient, la vie et la sérénité s'affichaient sur la plupart des visages. Les gens avaient visiblement moins de soucis que dans le futur d'où ils venaient.

- _Mes amis, bienvenue dans l'Ancienne République !_ grogna Lowie.

- Baissons nos capuches, nous attirerons moins les regards, recommanda sagement Anakin.

Ils se regroupèrent près d'une enseigne pour discutait de la situation loin de la foule. Jaina demanda le statut de tous. Tous répondirent RAS (Rien A Signaler). Tenel Ka prit alors la parole :

- Vous avez tous deviné que nous sommes en mauvaise posture. On nous a préparés au sabotage de l'Etoile Noire et nous avions l'objectif de rejoindre l'Alliance Rebelle sur Yavin IV. Ces deux objectifs ne sont plus d'actualités.

- Et ils ne le seront pas avant 22 ans, ajouta Jacen. Nous pouvons toujours activer l'artefact sur Alderaan. Les Yuuzhan Vong ont rejoint notre galaxie vers cette époque. Ils sont suffisamment proches pour le sentir et prendre peur.

- _Exact, on devrait se concentrer sur ça, _grogna Lowie. _Nous avons aussi un problème d'anachronisme._

- En quoi ? demanda Jacen.

- _Nos armes et certains de nos équipements ne sont pas encore inventés. À la Bataille de Yavin, c'est déjà le nec-plus-ultra, alors imaginez à cette époque..._

- Et n'oublions pas les plans que contient R8, ajouta Jaina. Ce sont des plans de vaisseaux d'époque corrigés et améliorés par nos ingénieurs. Ils n'ont pas mis des vaisseaux créés sous la Nouvelle République ou le Nouvel Empire. Pour la Bataille de Yavin, ces plans n'ont rien d'anachronique, ils sont simplement ingénieux. Cependant, 22 ans en arrière... les nations tueraient pour avoirs ces schématiques...

L'unité R8 bipa pour faire savoir qu'il existait encore.

- R8, tu es une exception, fit Anakin au droïd. On peut faire croire que tu es un modèle R2 customisé. D'ailleurs, les ingénieurs des vestiges de l'Empire ont changé toutes tes signatures.

-_ Ils n'ont pas changé que ça sur lui..._ grommela Lowie.

- Et l'argent, glissa Tahiri qui était restait silencieuse.

Sous sa cape, elle triturait nerveusement son sabrolaser. Rien n'allait comme prévu et malgré ses 11 ans, elle savait qu'ils étaient perdus dans un monde inconnu.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers leur benjamine. Un à un, la réalité les frappa. Ils échangèrent des regards nerveux. Ils étaient sans le sou. Les crédits impériaux qu'ils possédaient n'avaient pas encore cours.

- Je pense que la priorité n'est pas de trouver un toit pour dormir, fit Tenel Ka, reprenant la tête du groupe. Il fait déjà nuit, mais nous sommes des Jedi et nous sommes en pleine forme. Au cas où, on peut tenir jusqu'à demain soir. Ce soir, notre devoir est de ce fondre dans la population, récupérer des renseignements utiles sur la vie à cette époque. J'aimerai aussi connaître la situation politique actuelle. Nous tous, sauf Anakin et Tahiri qui sont trop jeunes, allons devoir trouver un travail pour subvenir à nos besoins primaires : logement et nourriture.

- Nous avons trois jours de nourriture, même si c'est de la ration pour stormtrooper, intervint Jacen.

À cette mention, les six adolescentes grimacèrent. Jacen s'excusa à Tenel Ka d'un regard, mais elle lui fit signe de continuer.

- Nous oublions une donnée qui peut poser problème : l'Ordre Jedi. Ici, il est très puissant et sert de pilier à la République. Pour le moment, vu que la seule chose qu'on sait d'eux est au travers de nos leçons d'Histoire, je recommande de laisser nos protections au plus haut, même si ça nous rend un peu moins réceptifs à la Force. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un des nombreux Jedi de cette époque nous repère et nous découvre, du moins pas avant qu'on ait une légende en duracier à leur raconter.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Maitre Luke Skywalker avec d'autres maitres Jedi leur avait appris à effacer leur signature dans la Force. Originellement, c'était pour ne pas que Dark Vador ne les sente au moment où ils débarquaient dans l'Etoile Noire. Cela aurait été très maladroit...

- La Force nous a aussi demandé de trouver un autre voyageur temporel et de le protéger.

- Nous n'avons pour l'instant aucun moyen d'effectuer des recherches. Nous verrons ce problème plus tard.

Soudain, autour d'eux, la foule devint excitée dans la rue. Non, pas excité, plutôt apeurée.

- Par les Sith, que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama Anakin.

- Là ! cria Jaina en pointant le ciel.

Ils virent un speeder en flamme foncer droit vers le sol. La foule s'était éloignée du milieu de la rue. Par miracle, personne ne fut fauché par l'engin qui glissa bien une centaine de mètres avant de percuter l'estrade d'une sculpture. Quelqu'un sortit de l'habitacle enfumé à la hâte et s'évapora dans la foule affolée. Quelqu'un se précipita à sa poursuite. R8 bipa une observation.

- Oui, R8, fit Jaina. On a vu.

- Vu quoi ? demanda Tahiri.

- Le poursuivant portait une mèche tressée et une tenue Jedi. Je pense que c'est un Padawan, l'apprenti d'un Maitre Jedi.

La jeune fille hocha la tête pour la remercier. Jaina répondit que c'était tout naturel.

Tahiri Veila n'avait que onze ans. Elle était avec eux seulement parce que la Force l'avait désignée en plus des cinq autres. Elle était loin du niveau des autres dans l'apprentissage de la Force. En quatre mois, au travers de leçons accélérées, elle construisit vite son sabrolaser – qui projetait une lame dorée – appris les katas Jedi de défense et l'interception des tirs de blaster. Le but était qu'elle ne devienne pas un poids mort lors du sabotage de l'Etoile Noire.

Tahiri avait encore tout à apprendre et ce serait la tâche des cinq autres jeunes Jedi de la former et de la guider sur la voie des Jedi.

- Il nous faut des renseignements. Rappelez-vous: politique, recherche d'emploi, logement et Jedi. Séparons-nous en deux groupes de trois espacés de dix mètres, ordonna la Dathomirienne. R8, scanne les ondes d'information. On ne se perd pas de vue. R8 avec Jaina, Lowbacca et Anakin. Tahiri, Jacen, avec moi. Soyez discrets, mais surtout restez vigilants.

Les jeunes Jedi se mirent au travail et posèrent des questions aux passants, avec plus ou moins de succès. Un moment, la Force avertit Jacen qu'une main se baladait sous sa cape. Il empêcha ainsi un jeune pickpocket de lui dérober une grenade à fragmentation. Cependant, il le laissa partir, il n'était pas policier.

Chacun d'eux, même Tahiri, portait en plus de leur sabrolaser un équipement destiné aux commandos. Ils avaient chacun un pistolet standard impérial porté par les éclaireurs, bien que Jacen portait le lourd et fiable DL-44 de son père. Les jumeaux Solo transportaient en plus un fusil E-11 de stormtrooper, ce qui faisait deux kilos attachés à la cuisse, et Lowbacca cachait une puissante arbalète laser wookie pliable.

En plus de cela, les quatre aînés portaient trois grenades à fragmentations et un détonateur thermique « au cas où ».

Du côté du droïd R8... Après toutes les modifications apportées, seule l'apparence appartenait encore à la série R8. Le but des ingénieurs impériaux qui l'avaient conçu était que le droïd seul pouvait accomplir la mission dans l'Etoile Noire. Prenons l'expérience du R2-D2 de Maitre Skywalker, greffons les derniers outils de scan et craquage de codes, puis ajoutons-y la létalité d'un droïd-assassin IG-88 en pleine furie sanguinaire. Heureusement, R8 n'était pas armé, mais a-t-on besoin d'une arme pour tuer ?

Tout cela avec leur entraînement spécial, les six adolescents avaient de quoi stopper un gros peloton de stormtrooper. L'idée était de saboter à tout prix le superlaser de l'Etoile Noire, alors on ne lésinait pas sur les moyens.

Il était sans dire que sans les capes qui les couvraient, ils feraient un peu tache un milieu des citoyens de Coruscant.

En pensant à tout cela, Jacen renifla d'incrédulité alors que Tenel Ka posait des questions à un marchand d'épices sélonien. Elle leva vers lui un sourcil interrogateur. Quand ils quittèrent la boutique, elle s'enquit de sa réaction.

- Tenel Ka, sais-tu que le port d'arme est sévèrement réglementé sur Coruscant ?

- Je le devine. Si tu fais référence à nos _outils,_ il faudra trouver une cache. On ne peut pas continuer à les porter.

- Et on les ressortira dans 22 ans quand on infiltrera l'Etoile Noire, plaisanta le jumeau Solo.

Tenel Ka le fixa de ses yeux gris et déclara sérieusement :

- S'il le faut, oui, on attendra 22 ans. Le futur de la galaxie dépend de la survit d'Alderaan. Si l'artefact sur la planète est détruit, c'est la fin de notre civilisation.

- Je le sais, Princesse. Je le sais.

Soudain étrangement gênée, la jeune guerrière détourna la tête pour ne pas que Jacen la voie. Venait-elle de rougir ? Jamais Jacen n'avait osé l'appeler autrement que Tenel Ka. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire la remarque, mais s'abstint à la dernière seconde. Le monde qu'ils avaient connu n'existait plus, leurs parents n'étaient pas encore nés, ils étaient seuls dans cette galaxie tellement semblable à la leur, mais en même temps tellement inconnu d'eux. Ils devaient se soutenir les uns les autres.

Intérieurement, Tenel Ka prit la décision de s'ouvrir un peu plus, de s'adoucir. Au moins, d'essayer. Jacen dissimulait sa peine par des plaisanteries légères et depuis le saut temporel, il blaguait énormément. L'ancienne princesse d'Hapes posa une main sur l'épaule de Jacen. Le garçon mit une main sur celle de son amie et la serra chaleureusement. Ils bloquèrent leurs regards. En communion au milieu de la foule, ils partagèrent leurs pertes à travers la Force. Leurs coeurs s'allégèrent sensiblement.

Elle avait pleinement confiance en Jacen, elle avait déjà placé sa vie entre ses mains. Depuis quelque temps, entre eux s'était formé en lien qu'elle ne pouvait décrire, un lien qui n'était pas présent avec Jaina ou sa famille.

Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. Tahiri les observait avec un sourire et une étincelle dans les yeux qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Jacen et elle. Cependant, la petite Veila s'éloigna comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Jacen et Tenel Ka prirent soudain conscience de leur proximité et s'écartèrent d'un bond. Un signal sur leurs comlinks les sauva d'excuses maladroites. C'était Jaina qui appelait sur la fréquence tactique. Son groupe était à l'entrée d'une ruelle sombre et semblait intéressé par ce qui s'y passait.

- Tenel Ka, le Jedi de tout à l'heure, il interroge une femme blessée, certainement l'individu qu'il poursuivait. Un Jedi plus âgé l'accompagne.

Jaina décrivait par comlink la scène qui se passait à une cinquantaine de mètre de son groupe quand un remous dans la Force l'alerta d'un danger proche. Son invisibilité dans la Force affaiblissait son sixième sens, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer d'où venait la menace. Son frère Anakin l'aida quand il désigna les toits des boutiques.

Un homme en armure mandalorienne se tenait là-haut, surplombant de loin la scène avec la blessée. Jaina remarqua qu'il avait une arme pointée vers les deux Jedi adultes.

Etait-ce Boba Fett ?

Trop tard. Il tira.

Jaina Solo ne remarqua pas qu'il avait visé la femme d'un dard. A cet instant, Jaina ne pensait plus. Le temps s'écoulait comme au ralenti. Elle vit le Mandalorien allumer son jetpack attaché dans le dos pour s'échapper. Jaina connaissait le fonctionnement général de cet équipement, elle visualisait déjà un des conduits alimentant le combustible à un des réacteurs. Elle leva la main et ferma le poing, appliquant une force invisible sur le conduit, le serrant au point de le boucher.

L'assassin s'arrachait du toit pour filer dans le ciel nocturne quand un des éjecteurs du jetpack s'arrêta d'un coup d'envoyer de la poussée. Il partit tout de suite dans les airs en une vrille incontrôlable.

Cependant, il eut la présence d'esprit de couper la seconde fusée, puis, alors qu'il chutait, il lança un filin à un emblème, ce qui le stoppa net à trois mètres du sol. Il coupa le câble et atterrit souplement dans la rue. A dix mètres de l'entrée de la ruelle. Juste entre les groupes de Tenel Ka et de Jaina.

Les deux Jedi adultes, voyant une chance d'attraper l'assassin, courraient déjà vers lui.

Tenel Ka et Jaina prirent la même décision, une décision qui changea leur destin. Ensemble les deux filles de quinze ans crièrent :

- Empêchez-le de s'enfuir !

Jaina saisit le fusil de stormtrooper à sa cuisse et le brandit, pré-réglé sur « étourdissant ». Elle fit feu en même temps que son frère jumeau, qui était sur laser normal.

Le Mandalorien fut pris par surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à être pris au piège dès son atterrissage. Cependant, il se jeta à sur le coté dès les premiers tirs de blaster qui croisèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Il sortit son pistolaser et répliqua au jeune homme, presque un enfant, qui l'attaquait à vingt mètres de là. À sa grande surprise, la jeune fille rousse et la fillette blonde qui l'accompagnait dévièrent instantanément ses tirs avec des lames de sabrolaser, respectivement turquoise et or.

De jeunes Jedi le défiaient. Habituellement, Jango Fett aurait répondu à l'appel du défi. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le temps, les deux Jedi adultes étaient déjà proches. Eux, il ne voulait pas les voir.

Il jeta un oeil dans son dos à temps pour éviter un tir étourdissant venant d'une jeune fille de quinze ans aux cheveux bruns. Jango Fett se protégea derrière une poubelle. Il remarqua qu'ils portaient tous une longue cape. Le Wookie sortit un sabrolaser couleur bronze et dévia diligemment les tirs destinés à la jeune fille.

Il fronça les sourcils sous son casque. La situation s'annonçait mal. Il allait devoir faire une sortie en force à coup de lance-flamme, sinon de grenades. Ces gosses – car, oui, ce n'étaient que des gosses – étaient organisés et c'était leur force.

Une pensée le frappa. N'étaient-ils pas six ? Il en voyait cinq combattre, où était le sixième ?

Et les deux adultes se rapprochaient encore.

Les deux gosses aux fusils cessèrent soudainement de tirer.

Son instinct lui dicta alors de bouger, et vite. Ce qu'il fit à temps, car le sixième Jedi venait d'apparaître. Un gamin de 14 ans aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu glace. Il savait qu'un Jedi au-dessus de 12 ans était déjà un dangereux adversaire quand il tenait un sabre. Ce garçon ne déviait pas à la règle. Pire, son comportement était celui d'un guerrier sans peur.

La lame violette le frôla de peu. Le Jedi renouvelait déjà son attaque. Instinctivement, Jango Fett activa son lance-flamme intégré à sa brassière. Il n'avait pas le temps de viser, il voulait éloigner ce Jedi.

La cape d'Anakin prit feu et il la laissa tomber au sol d'une pichenette de Force sur l'agrafe qui la fermait. Jango Fett vit les vêtements militaires noirs, l'armure et l'arme à la hanche. Il leva son pistolaser vers lui. Le coup ne partit pas comme l'arme lui échappa des mains avant qu'il ne presse la gâchette. Le garçon l'avait attirée droit dans sa main.

C'est alors que les Jedi adultes furent sur lui. Deux lames de lumière vinrent à quelques millimètres de sa gorge. Le barbu prit la parole :

- Au nom de la République, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, au moins pour un meurtre avec témoin.

*

Quelqu'un avait utilisé la Force pour détruire le jetpack en plein vol. C'était ce que pensait Anakin Skywalker alors qu'il voyait l'homme qui venait de faire taire définitivement le chasseur de prime tomber dans le vide. L'homme était adroit. Il se servit d'un filin pour revenir en sécurité sur la terre ferme.

Non, pas en sécurité.

Obi-Wan allait se lancer dans sa direction, à l'entrée de la ruelle, quand deux voix féminines crièrent ensemble :

- Empêchez-le de s'enfuir !

Cela venait de deux groupes vêtus de capes de la tête aux pieds. Il remarqua que le plus vieux d'entre eux ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans. Même le Wookie était jeune.

Pourtant, deux d'entre eux sortirent un blaster de sous les replis de leur cape et prirent l'assassin en tenaille. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à répliquer.

C'est à ce moment que les sabrolaser apparurent, protégeant les tireurs.

Anakin de précipitait vers le combat, rattrapant Obi-Wan.

Il remarqua un garçon se faufiler furtivement entre les tirs de laser. Il s'approchait de l'homme par-derrière.

Quand il attaqua au sabrolaser, l'autre riposta comme il put au lance-flamme. La cape tomba, révélant en dessous une tenue guerrière et des armes.

Anakin arriva au même moment que son Maitre et ils placèrent simultanément leur sabre à la gorge du Mandalorien.

- Au nom de la République, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, au moins pour un meutre avec témoin.

Obi-Wan lança un coup d'oeil alerte au garçon, qui n'avait pas plus de 14 ans. Celui-ci avait déjà remis son sabre à la ceinture. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant eux et s'éloigna vers un des groupes, celui avec le Jedi wookie. Il entendit une des adolescentes demander :

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Ce à quoi une rousse répondit avec autorité :

- On dégage d'ici.

Elle répéta l'ordre dans un comlink et les six s'enfuirent dans la nuit.

- Maitre, je les suis ? demanda Anakin.

- Non Anakin. Nous sommes déjà trop peu pour garder cet individu. Et j'ai le sentiment que nous les reverrons.

Obi-Wan passa les menottes au Mandaloriens, puis il contacta le Temple pour un transport pour eux trois et la dépouille de l'assassin.

Le lendemain à la première heure, alors que le prisonnier était en détention dans une des cellules du Temple, les deux Jedi prenaient la parole devant le Conseil.

En détail, ils racontèrent la tentative d'assassinat sur la Sénatrice et la course-poursuite dans les airs de Coruscant. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au moment où l'assassin fut réduit au silence.

- L'individu était loin et nous n'avions aucun moyen de l'atteindre avant qu'il ne s'enfuie en jetpack, déclara Kenobi à l'assemblée de Maitres Jedi.

- Comment l'avez-vous capturé alors ? demanda Mace Windu, réellement curieux.

Obi-Wan et Anakin échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise, se demandant qui devait raconter la suite.

- C'est vous l'aîné, Maitre, souffla Anakin un sourire en coin.

- Lâcheur, murmura son ami et maitre sur un ton joueur.

Cependant, le Maitre Kenobi commença la partie étrange des évènements.

- Un groupe de six jeunes Jedi inconnus ont surgi de nulle part et ont piégé le Mandalorien. Ils l'ont forcé à atterrir entre leurs deux groupes. En quelques secondes, il était sous contrôle.

La moitié des maitres assis dans leurs fauteuils avaient les yeux écarquillés à la nouvelle, puis ils se réveillèrent et lancèrent des remarques puissantes comme « Impossible ! », « Nous ne les avons pas jamais envoyé ! »

Yoda frappa son bâton sur le sol, ramenant le silence dans le Conseil.

- Développez, vous devez, Maitre Kénobi. Par vos observations, intéressés, nous sommes.

- Eh bien... Pour commencer, je doute que l'Ordre Jedi utilise des adolescents pour des missions de capture. Le plus âgé devait avoir quinze ou seize ans, tout au plus.

Anakin s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Puis-je ajouter des détails que vous auriez pu rater, Maitre.

Obi-Wan lui fit signe de parler.

- Ils étaient six, deux groupes de trois, plus un droïd astromech qui ressemble à une série R2 lourdement modifiée. (faites confiance à Anakin pour un tel détail) Notez qu'ils portaient des capes longues qui les dissimulaient. Quand le chasseur de prime en armure a atterri entre les deux groupes, un de chaque groupe a sorti un blaster dont je n'ai pas reconnu le modèle.

- Ils se battaient avec des blasters ? s'énerva un des Maitres. Alors, ce sont des gamins des rues qui vous ont aidés, voilà tout ! Comment pouvez-vous dire que ce sont des Jedi ?

- Car pendant que les deux attaquaient à distance, les autres déviaient les tirs du chasseur de prime avec des sabrolaser. Des gamins des rues ne peuvent les avoir ramassés et les manier avec une telle maîtrise. Même la plus jeune, une fille humaine qui devait avoir entre 11 et 12 ans, affichait le niveau d'un Padawan de 16 ans sous la tutelle d'un Maitre duelliste.

- J'appuie les observations de mon padawan. Quelque chose dans leur façon de combattre semblait très organisé, presque militaire. D'ailleurs, un des garçons a attaqué sournoisement le Mandalorien et a dû se débarrasser de sa cape. J'ai clairement vu sur lui une tenue de guerre avec grenades et pistolaser.

Mace Windu parla alors :

- Un Mandalorien est un dangereux adversaire. Ils savent combattre les Jedi. Qu'ont fait les jeunes Jedi, ensuite ?

- Quand on a neutralisé le Mandalorien, le jeune combattant n'a montré aucun signe d'agressivité envers nous. Il nous a salués et après ils se sont enfuis.

- Dégagement après une opération. Ne jamais rester sur place trop longtemps. C'est un comportement typique de commando.

Yoda posa quelques questions de son cru, puis demanda :

- Sentis dans la Force, les avez-vous ?

Obi-Wan et Anakin se regardèrent. Les deux secouèrent la tête.

- Maintenant qu'on y pense, c'est étrange. Ni moi ni mon padawan n'avons senti leurs présences. C'était comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Yoda et Mace Windu, échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Allana, dit Windu.

Yoda hocha la tête.

- Même Ordre Jedi, je devine. Même propension à se cacher, ils ont.

Au milieu de la pièce ronde, Obi-Wan cligna les yeux.

- Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre, Maitres, mais parlez-vous de la jeune Allana qui se trouve aux côtés de la Sénatrice Amidala.

- D'elle on parle, en effet. Mais sous la garde de la famille Organa, elle se trouve. Chez la Sénatrice, cette nuit, elle dormait ?

- Dans la même chambre, en fait. Elle a crié, cela a contribué à sauver la Sénatrice de la tentative d'assassinat.

- Apprentie Jedi, Allana Solo est, déclara Yoda. À votre visage, inconnu se fait était pour vous. Sentie, vous ne l'avez pas ? Immanquable, elle est pourtant...

Obi-Wan secoua la tête, confus. Anakin faisait la même tête.

- Elle a tout une enfant normale. As-tu senti quelque chose chez elle, Anakin ?

- J'ai parlé avec elle et je n'ai rien ressenti de spécial chez elle. Sa présence dans la Force n'affichait que des inquiétudes d'enfant. Êtes-vous certains qu'elle est sensible à la Force.

Mace Windu s'inséra dans la conversation.

- La première fois que nous l'avons rencontrée, elle était comme une anomalie dans la Force. Elle n'était que le néant. Les protections qui la cachaient de nos sens se sont levées devant nous. Elle est sensible à la Force, nous vous l'affirmons. Il semble que même si les protections ne sont plus sur elle. Se cacher doit être instinctif chez cette enfant, car elle a fait en sorte de considérablement amoindrir sa présence dans la Force, au point qu'elle passe pour une simple humaine.

Obi-Wan Kenobi et Anakin étaient surpris par la nouvelle.

- Si elle est Jedi, que fait-elle encore avec la Sénatrice ? Elle devrait être ici au Temple où nous pourrions la surveiller ! s'exclama un membre du Conseil qui était visiblement ignorant du cas Allana.

- Le Sénateur Organa est hésitant à nous confier sa charge. Selon les lois, c'est son droit et nous ne pouvons rien faire à moins qu'elle se révèle être un Sith... ce qui est risible vu qu'elle n'a que huit ans...

Yoda tapa de son bâton pour ramener le sujet sur les rails. Il se tourna vers les deux Jedi.

- Interrogé, le Mandalorien va être. Cependant, la Sénatrice, encore en danger, elle est.

- Le Temple va interroger le Mandalorien, votre assignement reste la protection de la Sénatrice Amidala. Pour sa sécurité, elle doit retourner sur Naboo clandestinement. Maitre Kenobi, bien que vous les accompagnez, vous pourriez laisser cette tâche à votre padawan. A vous, nous vous demandons d'observer Allana Solo.

- Liée dans la Force au jeune groupe de Jedi, je pressens . Suivez Allana et ce groupe vous croiserez.

- Vos talents de diplomate seront la bienvenue pour cela, car vous devrez les convaincre de nous rencontrer. S'ils sont le résultat d'un ancien Jedi renégat et qu'ils ne suivent pas la voie du Coté Obscur, nous serions plus que ravis de tisser des liens d'amitié avec leur mouvement.

Les autres membres du Conseil furent d'accord, même si certains étaient mal à l'aise à l'idée d'un Ordre Jedi se dissimulant à leur regard. Le Conseil fut ajourné.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes : **Juste pour vous dire merci d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'à ce chapitre. Ecrivez des Reviews si vous voulez, je suis toujours content de recevoir des critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, ces dernières étant les plus constructives. Cependant, je n'en suis pas dépendant : le manque de reviews ne me découragera pas d'écrire.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4

Après avoir englouti son petit-déjeuner, Allana Solo écoutait attentivement depuis la cuisine la discussion tendue qui se déroulait dans le salon. Les deux Jedi qui les avaient gardés la nuit étaient revenus d'une réunion avec leur Conseil. Ils voulaient que Padmé aille se cacher sur sa planète natale, mais elle refusait de partir à cause d'un vote à propos de la création d'une armée.

La veille, avant de dormir, Allana et la Sénatrice avaient longtemps discuté dans la chambre, hors de portée des oreilles des Jedi qui étaient alors dans le salon. Padmé lui avait rapporté les décisions du Sénateur Organa et elle. La fillette était soulagée de savoir que les deux adultes la croyaient et elle comptait ne pas les décevoir. Elle s'en tiendrait à l'histoire qu'ils avaient inventée sur elle.

Après cela, elle eut la surprise de voir R2-D2, le droïd de Maitre Luke (même si Maitre Jaina avait fini par en hériter). Elle lui fit littéralement la fête et le droïd était d'autant plus joyeux de l'attention que l'enfant lui apportait.

Padmé lui avait demandé si elle comprenait ce que disait R2, ce à quoi elle avait répondu oui comme si c'était évident.

Allana entendit la gentille Sénatrice se plier devant l'ordre du Conseil Jedi et elle prit son bol pour le rincer dans l'évier. L'Empereu... Non, le Chancelier Palpatine appuyait cette décision, ce qui avait contraint Padmé à obéir.

Elle sentait son sabrolaser frotter entre ses cuisses où elle l'avait attaché et cela la rassura. Elle avait dit aux deux Sénateur qui était réellement Palpatine, mais ils y avaient porté peu de crédit.

La jeune Solo entendit Padmé donner les instructions à Jar Jar Binks pour la remplacer au Sénat. Puis elle parla avec celui qui portait le même prénom que son oncle. Anakin. Aussi le prénom des son arrière-grand-père.

Allana ne put s'empêcher d'écouter alors que les deux jeunes adultes entraient dans la chambre.

- Il faut parfois oublier son amour-propre pour faire son devoir, déclarait Anakin pour apaiser la Sénatrice qui remplissait ses bagages.

- Tu as mûri, répondit Padmé d'une voix agréablement surprise.

- Maître Obi-Wan ne s'en aperçoit pas. Comprenez-moi: Obi-Wan est un merveilleux mentor. Aussi sage que maître Yoda et... aussi fort que maître Windu. J'ai de la chance d'être son apprenti. Dans certains domaines... de nombreux domaines... je suis meilleur que lui. Je suis prêt pour les épreuves, mais il me trouve trop imprévisible. Il me freine.

- Ce doit être pénible.

- C'est pire ! Il me critique sans cesse. Il ne m'écoute pas. Il ne comprend rien. C'est injuste !

- Nos maîtres nous trouvent souvent plus de défauts que nous ne voudrions. C'est comme ça qu'on grandit.

- Je sais.

- N'essaie pas de grandir trop vite.

- Mais ça y est, j'ai grandi... Vous l'avez dit vous-même.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça me gêne.

- Je suis désolé, se reprit Anakin. Obi-Wan devrait bientôt être là. Vous emportez ce sac ? Les vêtements ne sont pas un peu... justes ?

Nouvelle pause, puis il balbutia :

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire que vous êtes grosse... Vous êtes parfaite... Je veux dire, votre corps... vos mesures sont parfaites...

Padmé éclata de rire devant Anakin qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Allana ne put empêcher un gloussement échapper ses lèvres.

- L'ambassade d'Alderaan a fait déposer ce sac pour Allana. Le Sénateur Organa est plus rassuré la savoir avec nous.

- Vous voulez qu'elle nous accompagne ?

- En effet, cela pose-t-il un problème ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Cependant... savez-vous qu'elle est une Jedi ?

- Oui. Est-ce un problème ? Le Sénateur Organa souhaite qu'elle m'accompagne. Il va être suffisamment occupé avec le vote à venir.

La Force prévint Allana que quelqu'un allait entrer dans la cuisine. Il s'agissait d'un des Jedi, le Maitre barbu qui ne faisait que rouler des yeux à chaque fois que son padawan ouvrait la bouche. Tout le monde l'appelait Maitre Kenobi.

Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

*

En entrant dans la cuisine, Obi-Wan Kenobi observa la fillette plus en détail que la veille. À présent qu'il était au courant de sa vraie nature, il la voyait sous un autre jour.

Sa chevelure était d'un roux éclatant, presque doré, contrasté par des yeux gris dénués de l'étincelle de la jeunesse. Visiblement, cette fille avait vécu des horreurs qui l'avaient fait murir plus vite.

La veille, elle s'était un peu liée avec Anakin et ils avaient joué un peu ensemble... jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à parler vaisseaux.

Du peu qu'il avait perçu de leur conversation, il n'entendait que les mots vrille, plongeon, feuille morte, manège correlien... Tiens, c'était quoi ça ? Bref, il devenait malade rien qu'à imaginer les figures.

Anakin lui avait rapporté combien la fillette connaissait le monde du combat spatial, à croire qu'elle avait été aux premières loges de plus que quelques batailles.

Et elle n'avait que huit ans.

- Bonjour Allana, fit gentiment Obi-Wan. Tu te souviens de moi ?

- Bonjour, vous êtes le Maitre Obi-Wan Kenobi ?

- En effet, Allana, c'est moi. Tu es au courant que la Sénatrice Amidala doit partir se cacher, n'est-ce pas ?

La très jeune Jedi hocha du chef et attendit en silence qu'il continue.

- Dans deux heures, nous allons embarquer dans un transport de réfugiés en partance pour Naboo. Nous aurons de fausses identités.

Obi-Wan eut une idée pour connaître mieux la fillette.

- Tu t'es déjà caché ?

Elle hocha la tête, ses yeux répondirent aussi en passant à la tristesse. Il sentit dans la Force qu'il avait appelé beaucoup de mauvais souvenir. Oui, elle s'était déjà caché, mais de qui ?

- Quel nom aimerais-tu porter ? Ou lequel utilisais-tu ?

- J'étais habituée à Darklighter, Amélia Darklighter.

- Étrange nom. Quelqu'un que tu connaissais ?

- Une fois. De vue. C'était le chef des Rogue. Maitre Jaina disait qu'il donnait de l'espoir.

Les Rogue ? Maitre Jaina ? Alors, son Ordre Jedi fonctionnait au moins avec l'enseignement maitre à élève. Cependant, en y repensant, les Sith aussi... Le groupe des six adolescents s'appelait-il les Rogue ? Il revint à la Jedi qui pinçait les lèvres comme pour s'empêcher d'en dire plus.

- J'ai ici les identités que l'on va utiliser. Je suis Ensan Jatiro et on fera croire que tu es ma fille, Ditha Jatiro. Anakin et Padmé seront ton grand frère et ta grande soeur, ils s'appelleront Seb et Nali Jatiro.

Elle grimaça devant la consonance des noms.

- C'est importable... murmura-t-elle.

Obi-Wan rigola doucement.

- J'avoue que j'ai fait aussi une drôle de tête devant les noms, mais console-toi : ce n'est que pour embarquer sur le transport.

La fillette soupira de soulagement, d'une façon un peu théâtrale. Obi-Wan lui demanda alors d'aller enfiler un vêtement plus adapté à des réfugiés. Elle partit en courant vers la chambre.

*

Le matin se levait. Sur les grands escaliers menaient à l'immense Museum Galactica de Coruscant, Tenel Ka Djo, ancienne héritière du trône d'Hapès, reposa le datapad sur la marche sur laquelle elle était assise. C'était où les six adolescents avaient décidé de prendre leur petit-déjeuner après une nuit blanche. Elle voyait Anakin qui encourageait la petite Tahiri à croquer dans la ration de stormtrooper au goût unique dans l'univers. Si une chose faisait l'unanimité dans la galaxie, c'était bien leur goût infect. Tenel Ka elle-même s'arma de courage et montra l'exemple en ouvrant un sachet et en mâchant la barre énergétique. Elle avala rapidement pour ne pas recracher. Elle entendit Lawbacca grommeler quelque chose à propos d'ingrédients douteux et peu digestes.

Tenel Ka bût dans sa gourde pour nettoyer sa bouche de la saveur si exquise et se repencha sur le datapad qui contenait le résultat des recherches de R8 sur la situation politique actuelle.

Ils étaient juste avant la Guerre des Clones. Le parti Séparatiste se faisait plus vocal sous le leadership du Conte Dooku. Dans cette crise, le Chancelier Palpatine donnait l'image d'un bon dirigeant, mais aucun des six adolescents n'était dupe. Le vieil homme était un Maitre Sith redoutable. Raison de plus de se cacher.

Il était heureux que R8 soit avec eux. Dans sa programmation avaient été ajoutés des numéros de comptes en banque en cas d'urgence. Des dix en place sous l'Empire, deux existaient déjà à cette époque. Grâce aux crédits récupérés, ils avaient pu acheter des vêtements plus passe-partout, rangeant leurs tenues de commando dans leurs sacs à dos avec les armes.

Tenel réajusta son col qui le grattait. Ce qu'elle donnerait pour sa tenue en peau de lézard !

Pendant la formation, Tenel Ka et Jacen s'étaient vus suivre des leçons de diplomatie et de politique. Pour protéger leur jeune groupe des gens influents, ils avaient dû comprendre le système politique impérial et rebelle afin de prendre une place marquante sur l'échiquier politique de l'époque.

Avec l'aide d'experts sur cette époque, ils avaient concocté cinq « légendes » qui expliqueraient l'existence de leur groupe. La plus conseillée était celle qui disait qu'ils étaient les vestiges de l'Ordre Jedi. Pendant la Guerre Civile Galactique, ça aurait fonctionné. Cependant, pendant la République, les Jedi existaient encore.

Une des légendes s'intégrait bien à leur situation. Des Jedi se sont cachés sur Dathomir, ont fondés une petite académie Jedi qu'ils ont cachée des Sith grâce la Force.

Leur groupe utiliserait cette légende. Après en avoir discuté avec Jacen, Tenel Ka prévint ses amis de sa décision. Chacun savait quoi dire sur eux dans chacune des légendes. R8 bascula sa programmation de telle sorte de s'y soumettre.

- Tenel Ka, je vais aux toilettes publiques avec Tahiri, prévint Jaina en se levant.

- Restez à portée d'un comlink, rappela la leader du groupe.

Jaina, la main dans sa poche en contact avec son sabre, entraîna la blonde de 11 ans dans les toilettes. Les lavabos étaient déserts. Tahiri disparu se rafraîchir par une porte et Jaina ouvrit un robinet. Elle passa de l'eau froide sur son visage puis dans son cou et laissa l'eau la détendre.

- Bonjour Jaina, fit une voix adulte et masculine dans son dos.

Immédiatement, elle fit volte-face, son sabrolaser vrombissant au dessus de la tête en position d'attaque. Cependant, elle fit vite un pas en arrière, surprise. Elle désactiva sa lame violette.

Face à elle se tenait un homme âgé de grande taille, vêtu d'une bure Jedi et portant un bouc fin. Ce qui choquait Jaina était sa transparence et qu'une aura bleutée l'entourait.

Un spectre de la Force, comme en avait rencontré Maitre Luke !

- En effet, petite-fille d'Anakin Skywalker. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un spectre de la Force, une empreinte de mon identité qui se manifeste sur le plan physique.

Un sourire rempli de sagesse se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Mais je ne me suis pas présenté : je suis Qui-Gon Jinn, j'étais le Maitre d'Obi-Wan Kenobi il y a maintenant dix ans.

- Enchanté, Maitre, fit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Il gloussa.

- Voyons, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous embarrasser de civilité. Si tu me permets de t'appeler Jaina, appelle-moi Qui-Gon.

Jaina hocha respectueusement la tête.

- Tout d'abord, Jaina, sache que je tiens à m'excuser de votre mésaventure. C'est moi qui ai dévié votre route dans le temps, ce qui vous a amenés plus de vingt ans avant votre cible.

La jeune Solo sentit ses joues s'échauffer. La colère montait en elle.

- Tu as raison d'être en colère, cependant la situation qui s'offrait était inespérée.

Jaina déglutit difficilement et mit un frein à son tempérament hérité de son père.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? parvint-elle à prononcer.

- Dis-moi Jaina, pourquoi saboter une station spatiale quand vous pouvez empêcher sa construction ? L'Etoile Noire a déclenché une série d'évènements qui détruira la vie dans cette galaxie, mais qu'en est-il de l'homme qui a ordonné sa création ? N'a-t-il pas affaibli la galaxie ? Sans l'instabilité engendrée par l'Empire, la République n'aurait-elle pas pu repousser l'invasion des Yuuzhan Vong ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas...

Il sourit à la jeune fille comme un professeur à une de ses élèves favorites.

- Je te demande de méditer sur ces paroles.

Maitre Qui-Gon Jinn enfila ses mains dans ses manches et annonça solennellement.

- Jaina, la Force m'a demandé de vous guider. Tu diras à Tenel Ka Djo de se rendre sur Kamino avec un vaisseau du Temple Jedi. Qu'elle y aille seule. Pendant ce temps, le reste d'entre vous devrez trouver le voyageur temporel clandestin sur Naboo. Vous ne le connaissez pas, mais lui vous reconnaitra du premier coup d'oeil. Vous devrez partir dans la matinée.

Sa silhouette commença à s'effacer.

- Surtout, faites attention à vous, descendants d'Anakin. Celui qui deviendra l'Empereur ne doit pas vous voir pour une menace. Cependant, vous devrez bientôt montrer votre plein potentiel.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on devra redevenir visibles dans la Force ?

- Vous saurez quand le temps viendra... Que la Force soit avec vous, à tout jamais...

La voix s'éloigna. Le spectre de Qui-Gon Jinn disparut complètement. La porte où avait disparu Tahiri se rouvrit.

- Jaina, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi regardes-tu dans le vide ?

Jaina agrippa la main de Tahiri la tira derrière elle en courant.

- On doit rejoindre les autres, vite !

Arrivées aux marches où se reposait l'autre groupe, la jeune Solo gagna leur attention et raconta en détail la conversation avec le spectre. Aucun ne douta d'elle. Ce n'était pas une matière à plaisanter

Tenel Ka se leva et déclara :

- Ceci est donc réglé : je pars immédiatement au Temple Jedi où _j'emprunterai_ un de leurs chasseurs. Je prends R8 avec moi. On se rejoint sur Naboo ?

Tenel Ka regarda intensément chaque visage, le gravant dans sa mémoire comme si c'était la dernière fois. Tous se levèrent par respect. Enfin, n'étant pas adepte des effusions, la guerrière de Dathomir s'inclina :

- Mes amis, que la Force soit avec vous.

Puis elle rajouta d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

- Et par pitié, restez en vie.

Les cinq Jedi répondirent de même et la regardèrent s'éloigner dans la foule, R8 sur les talons. Lowie grogna une proposition.

- Tu as raison, Lowie, fit Jaina en s'activant. Allons au spatioport le plus proche. Sûrement trouverons-nous vite un cargo qui voudra bien nous vendre des places !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes : **L'histoire suit le canon pour le moment, mais vous verrez que je m'écarte de plus en plus. Alors, ne craignez pas l'ennui, je veille au grain.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 :

La navette s'approchait du spatioport, un des plus vastes qui parsemaient la planète-métropole. Déguisés en réfugiés, la famille Jatiro était accompagnée de Typho et de Dormé.

- Bon voyage, Madame, salua le chef sa sécurité.

- Merci, Capitaine. Veillez sur Dormé, la menace pèse sur vous deux.

Dormé tenta de plaisanter malgré les larmes qui filaient ses joues :

- Il est en sûreté avec moi.

Padmé crut qu'elle avait peur de la menace qui pesait maintenant sur ses épaules.

- Ne crains rien, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

- C'est pour vous que je m'inquiète, répliqua tristement la suivante. S'ils s'aperçoivent

que vous avez quitté la capitale...

- Alors, mes protecteurs Jedi pourront prouver leurs qualités.

R2-D2 bipa depuis leur dos.

- Non, R2, sourit Padmé. Je ne t'oublie pas, pas plus qu'Allana.

- Madame, il faut partir, pressa Obi-Wan.

- Je sais.

Ils descendirent de la navette et se dirigèrent vers le gros transport nubien de réfugiés. Obi-Wan avait teint a barbe et ses cheveux en noir avec quelques cheveux blancs. Padmé lui avait proposé de les lui tresser, mais il avait refusé.

Allana marchait silencieusement devant Obi-Wan, son petit sac sur le dos. Soudain, elle sursauta et regarda avec espoir autour d'elle. Inquiet, Obi-Wan posa une main sur les l'épaule.

- Qu'y a-t-il Ditha ? demanda le Maitre en utilisant la fausse identité.

Padmé et Anakin s'arrêtèrent pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant, le visage de la fillette qui venait de s'illuminer retomba, la déception peinte sur le visage.

- Rien... Je croyais... Un moment, j'ai cru que Maitre Jaina était proche... Mais c'est parti.

Sans les attendre, Allana recommença à marcher. Ils sentaient tous sa peine et Padmé avait le coeur brisé de la voir ainsi.

Obi-Wan s'approcha d'eux.

- Les Rogue sont proches, garde les yeux ouverts Anakin.

- Les Rogue ? demanda son padawan. De qui parlez-vous, Maitre ?

Padmé était aussi intéressée par la réponse. Elle se souvenait que trop bien de l'inscription « Escadron Rogue – Nouvelle République » sur l'étiquette de la tenue de vol. Elle se promit de demander des détails à Allana dès que les Jedi se seraient éloignés.

- Du groupe de jeune Jedi que nous avons rencontré. Je les ai baptisés ainsi par défaut d'un autre nom.

- Quels jeunes Jedi, Maitre Kenobi ? demanda Padmé. Dois-je craindre qu'ils en veuillent à ma vie ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Ils ne nous sont pas hostiles à première vue. Pas pour nous en tout cas. Votre assassin ne peut pas en dire de même. Sans leur aide, il se serait échappé.

- Quand comptiez-vous me mettre au courant, Maitre Kenobi ? Je savais bien sûr que vous étiez parvenus hier à saisir un membre du complot me visant, mais on ne m'a pas fait part de tels détails.

Elle lança un regard perçant aux deux Jedi.

- J'exige d'avoir toute l'histoire dès que nous serons à bord. Cela ma concerne directement.

- Nous y veillerons, Madame, se plia Obi-Wan qui se sentait grondé comme un enfant.

L'ancienne reine de Naboo savait se faire obéir, il ne pouvait le nier. Padmé se détendit alors et craqua un sourire désarmant.

- Alors qu'attendons-nous ? Embarquons ou le vaisseau partira sans nous !

Ils rejoignirent Allana qui discutait énergiquement avec R2.

*

Au même moment, les trois Jedi de garde devant les grandes portes principales du Temple Jedi observaient les personnes qui entraient et sortaient du Temple. Même s'il était de notoriété publique que le Temple était strictement interdit aux non-Jedi, des individus tentaient chaque jour de passer l'entrée pour diverses raisons. Souvent pour visiter, dès fois pour se plaindre. Ceux-là, ils devaient être réorientés vers la police de Coruscant plus à même de régler leurs ennuis. Pour les autres, ils étaient stoppés calmement, mais fermement.

Il arrivait une ou deux fois l'an qu'un individu enfilait une bure identique aux Jedi et un faux sabrolaser pour se faufiler à l'intérieur et découvrir « les secrets des Jedi que l'on ne dit pas au public ». Sans surprise, bien souvent, c'était des reporters de presse à scandales.

Cette matinée, les Jedi, petits et grands vaquaient à leurs occupations. Le flux des entrées et sorties plafonnait à cinq Jedi par minutes. C'était donc une matinée calme.

Ce donc fut de très loin qu'ils repérèrent la jeune fille rousse qui traversait la grande place dans leur direction. Elle portait un sac à dos assez chargé et un droïd astromech roulait derrière elle.

Les trois Jedi se concertèrent du regard. Il fut clair qu'aucun d'eux ne la connaissait. Quand elle fut plus proche encore, ils remarquèrent une sorte de longue dent accrochée à la ceinture. Si c'était un sabrolaser, alors cette année le nombre de faux Jedi s'élevait déjà à trois.

La jeune fille, qui devait avoir 15 ou 16 ans, stoppa devant eux.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Vous voulez ? demanda le Jedi sullustéen, le plus proche d'elle.

- Bonjour Maitre Jedi, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Haut Conseil Jedi dans une heure et demie.

Elle est osée ! pensa-t-il. Jamais un adolescent ne s'était présenté seul au Conseil sans être accompagné par un adulte ! Cependant, son devoir était de vérifier. Via son datapad, il se connecta à l'emploi du temps du Conseil.

- Qui doivent-ils attendre ? demanda-t-il.

- Tenel Ka Djo, aînée et leader des survivants de l'Académie Jedi de Dathomir.

Le garde Jedi la regarda dans air confus. Académie Jedi de Dathomir... mais encore ?

À sa grande surprise, quand il vérifia sur son datapad, le rendez-vous était bel et bien noté. En rouge, cela voulait dire qu'elle était très importante ! De plus, il était mention de laisser passer le droïd qui devait l'accompagner.

C'était extrêmement inattendu. Voulant vérifier un dernier point, il chercha dans les yeux gris de la fille une quelconque trace de tromperie.

- Pardonnez-moi de demander, mais êtes-vous Jedi ?

- En effet, j'ai été élevée Chevalier Jedi il y a peu.

Etre Chevalier à quinze ans était une rareté. Pourtant, la Force soufflait qu'elle disait la vérité et son calme extérieur était celui d'un Jedi. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant elle.

- Un de nos jeunes apprentis va vous accompagner jusqu'à une salle où vous pourrez patienter avant que le Conseil ne puisse vous rencontrer. Que la Force soit avec vous, Chevalier Djo.

- De même avec vous, Maitre, fit Tenel Ka avec un sourire.

Il fit signe à un garçon de dix ans qui sortit de l'ombre derrière lui. Celui-ci s'inclina à son tour devant elle.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Maitre Jedi, fit-il respectueusement.

Il la guida à l'intérieur du Temple. La place était immense et sereine. Elle ressentait la même ambiance qui habitait les pierres du Temple Massassi de Yavin IV. On voyait des Jedi de tous les âges aller et venir ou discuter.

L'apprenti Jedi la mena au travers des couloirs, R8 sur les talons.

Alors qu'ils traversaient un couloir peu fréquenté, Tenel Ka stoppa le jeune Jedi. Elle adopta une mine embarrassée se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoté à l'oreille :

- Excuse-moi, mais y aurait-il un endroit tranquille où je pourrai changer de vêtements ? Vois-tu, j'ai fait un long voyage...

Le jeune garçon rosit légèrement, mais la guida vers une salle d'eau proche. Tenel Ka entra avec R8 et leva légèrement ses protections mentales pour scanner les boxes de douches. Vides. Elle était seule dans la pièce. Elle remit le voile mental sur ses pouvoirs, il n'était pas question qu'un Maitre Jedi la repère.

Il était temps de mettre la seconde phase de son plan à exécution.

Elle posa son sac par terre, l'ouvrit et en sortit l'E-11 de Jacen. Elle l'arma sur rayon étourdissant. Elle se plaqua au mur, au coté de la porte et appela le jeune Jedi.

- Euh... Dis-moi, dit-elle assez fort pour passer la porte. Tu pourrais venir m'aider ? Ça va, je suis habillée !

Elle brouilla complètement sa présence dans la pièce, une capacité utile, mais facilement déjouable par un Jedi entraîné. Mais le garçon ne pouvait pas le sentir.

Dès qu'il passa la porte, Tenel Ka l'étourdit d'un rayon bleu de basse puissance. Le garçon n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris. Il tomba par terre comme un tas de chiffon. Tenel Ka vérifia que personne ne passait dans le couloir et ferma la porte. Elle traina le garçon dans le premier box de douches et verrouilla le loquet de l'extérieur grâce à la Force. Elle se tourna vers R8 :

- Merci R8, avoir modifié l'emploi du temps du Conseil était un coup de maître.

L'unité astromech bipa joyeusement sous la louange, mais il se calma quand Tenel Ka continua :

- R8, je ne suis pas dupe, tu n'es rien de ce que tu parais. On n'a pas voulu nous le dire, mais je suis certaine que tu es plus dangereux que tu le prétends. Je sais que tu ne me diras pas la vérité, pourtant j'ai maintenant besoin que tu m'aides sur ce coup. Je veux que tu assommes – j'ai bien dit « assommes » – sans blesser la prochaine personne qui entre ici autre que moi. M'aideras-tu, mon ami ?

Le droïd siffla d'indécision, tournant la tête de droite à gauche, puis il la fixa de son oeil électronique qui clignota. Oui, il l'aiderai.

Une toute petite trappe dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence se souleva sur le torse du droïd. Le bout d'un canon en sortit.

- Petit chenapan, plaisanta-t-elle. Tu cachais bien ton jeu, non ?

Il émit ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à un rire légèrement sadique qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Il n'y a que les impériaux pour implanter les réactions d'un IT-88... grommela-t-elle.

Elle rangea le blaster dans le sac et sortit de la salle d'eau. A présent, elle devait chercher une cible humaine de son âge.

Très vite, alors qu'elle explorait les couloirs, son regard tomba sur une jeune humanoïde à la peau tannée de sa taille et de son âge, portant la tenue Jedi et un sabrolaser. C'était une Togruta, une espèce similaire aux Twi-Lek avec deux appendices crâniens. La fille les avait peints en blanc zébré de bleu. D'après ses quelques informations sur les Jedi, il s'agissait d'une initiée, bientôt une padawan. Étrange qu'elle ait déjà un sabre sur elle...

La fille finit de parler avec un adulte, puis s'inclina devant lui. L'adulte partit dans un sens et la fille s'en alla de l'autre, en plein vers Tenel Ka qui l'intercepta.

- Excuse-moi, demanda l'intruse du futur. J'ai rendez-vous avec le Conseil et mon guide s'est évaporé, pourrais-tu m'indiquer le chemin ?

L'initiée lui sourit de compréhension.

- Je comprends. Je me demandais ce que faisait une personne de l'extérieur non accompagnée. Venez, je vous y conduis. Au fait, je m'appelle Ahsoka Tano et vous ?

- Je suis Tenel Ka Djo, je suis un Chevalier Jedi de Dathomir.

La Togruta n'entendit que « Chevalier » car elle s'exclama :

- Ouah ! Mais tu dois avoir quinze ans ! Tu as eu le temps d'être padawan ? Qui était ton maître ?

Elles s'approchaient du couloir où se trouvait la salle d'eau.

- Des noms ne te diront rien. Mais...

La guerrière stoppa alors qu'elles passaient devant la porte derrière laquelle attendait R8.

- Je sens une perturbation dans la Force, pas toi ? Cela vient de dedans.

La jeune Tano ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

- C'est vrai, je sens quelque chose. Une forme de vie qui gémit.

C'était le garçon qui devait reprendre conscience. La Togruta s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte. Tenel Ka entendit un tir venir de l'intérieur et sa proie tomba par terre. Elle se détestait de devoir jouer sur leur jeune naïveté, mais elle avait une mission.

Tenel Ka entra à son tour, plus prudemment cependant. Il ne s'agissait pas de se faire assommer par son propre droïd. Il serait capable de lui tirer dessus rien que pour le plaisir...

Mais l'unité R8 l'accueillit d'un sifflement, heureux de son travail. La guerrière vérifia que l'adolescente était vivante, ce qui était le cas. En se réveillant, elle serait simplement blessée dans son amour propre. L'initié de 10 ans se réveillait. Sans attendre, elle reprit l'E-11 du sac et redonna un coup d'assommoir au garçon pour qu'il ne se réveille pas trop tôt.

Elle tira Ahsoka Tano sur le carrelage aux côtés du garçon étendu au sol. Cinq minutes plus tard, Tenel Ka portait les vêtements de la jeune Jedi qui était maintenant recouverte d'une longue serviette.

- R8, dans combien de temps estimes-tu qu'elle se réveillera ?

Le droïd répondit trente minutes.

- C'est suffisant, murmura-t-elle.

Elle récupéra son sac et dit à R8 de la suivre. Désormais habillée comme une Jedi, elle se fondait littéralement dans le décor. Personne ne gardait les yeux sur elle. Quelquefois, des yeux se portaient sur le droïd qui la suivait, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un modèle standard d'astromech.

Tenel Ka lui ordonna de se connecter discrètement à l'ordinateur central dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Ils devaient rejoindre un hangar à vaisseau.

Un Jedi adulte à la peau noire de haute stature marchait d'un pas rapide dans le couloir. En la voyant, il sembla relaxer. Il la fit s'arrêter. Tenel Ka paniqua quelque peu intérieurement et renforça ses boucliers. Elle s'inclina respectueusement et dit calmement ce que la logique lui dictait :

- En quoi puis-je vous aider, Maître ?

- De l'aide me serait utile, en effet. J'ai un message à faire parvenir à Maître Yoda. Prévenez-lui que je serais absent du Conseil pour la matinée. S'il vous demande pourquoi, répondez-lui que je prépare la mission vers Dathomir.

Cet homme était un membre du Conseil ? Une autre pensée la frappa. Dathomir ? Que veulent faire les Jedi là-bas . Ils n'y ont pas posé les pieds depuis un siècle !

- J'y cours, Maître.

- Merci, jeune fille.

Il lui tourna le dos et parti dans la direction d'où il venait. Tenel Ka s'en alla d'un pas rapide dans la première direction qu'il avait pris, qui devait la mener vers le Maître Yoda.

Elle savait qui était Yoda, nombre d'enseignements de Maitre Skywalker portaient sur ce que lui a appris le diminutif Maitre Jedi. Il n'était pas peu dire que ce Maitre était indirectement le fondateur du Nouvel Ordre Jedi. Cependant, une chose qui revenait sans cesse lors des leçons était la clairvoyance du Maître et Tenel Ka ne souhaitait pas être découverte.

Quand le Maitre noir fut hors de vue, Tenel Ka et R8 reprirent la quête d'un emplacement pour qu'un droïd se connecte au réseau informatique.

*

- Merci, jeune fille.

Mace Windu remonta le corridor qu'il venait d'emprunté, déchargé d'avoir à parcourir tout le Temple pour simplement prévenir Yoda.

Il recommença à planifier de tête la mission pour Dathomir. Il fallait qu'il trouve des femmes pour la mission. Des femmes, qui accepteraient de poser un pied sur la planète d'origine des monstrueux rancors. L'Ordre Jedi préférait éviter cette planète peuplée de tribus barbares même si utilisatrices de la Force.

Il devait envoyer une équipe sur cette lointaine planète simplement parce que la mère d'Allana Solo semblait porter une tenue de Dathomir...

Mace Windu stoppa net ses pas au milieu de l'allée, presque heurtant un autre Maitre. Il se remémorait l'holo de la mère, cette Tenel Ka Djo. Sa chevelure rousse, son maintien altier, son sabrolaser dont la poignée était une dent de grand carnivore...

Ses yeux sortirent de ses orbites. La jeune fille à qui il venait de confier une tâche... Il la revoyait très bien avec ce droïd qui la suivait. Elle était plus jeune que sur l'holo, mais elle était aussi rousse et surtout il se souvenait du sabrolaser à sa ceinture. Une poignée en forme de dent.

Combien de Jedi du Temple oseraient faire d'une dent une arme noble qu'était un sabrolaser ? Pas un. Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences.

Le Maitre korun fit volte-face et se lança à la poursuite de l'adolescente. Il pouvait se tromper, mais une part de lui était certaine qu'elle avait autre chose à faire de son temps que d'aller porter un message à Yoda.

*

Inconsciente qu'un Maitre Jedi déterminé la traquait, Tenel Ka avait trouvé un emplacement où R8 pouvait se connecter au réseau informatique du Temple. Elle voulait un hangar. Les initiés grandissant dans le Temple, il était maladroit de demander son chemin à quelqu'un.

En quelques secondes, R8 avertit qu'il avait un chemin.

Tenel Ka eut le sentiment soudain qu'il leur fallait partir d'ici au plus vite.

- Allons-y, R8. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

L'unité astromech l'entraîna alors dans un labyrinthe d'antichambres, de couloirs et de turbolifts. Cependant, ils finirent par déboucher dans un vaste hangar où des rangées de petits chasseurs en forme de diamant patientaient. Des mécaniciens, des Jedi et des droïds en tous genres travaillaient autour des vaisseaux.

Jaina aurait sauté de joie à la vue des antiques Delta-7 alignés. Tenel Ka remarqua vite que la plupart ne pouvaient contenir un astromech entier, seulement le dôme. Cependant, R8 qui s'était connecté à une console de maintenance lui trouva un modèle qui acceptait un droïd entier.

Elle découvrit celui qui l'intéressait seul dans un coin reculé du hangar.

Le vaisseau effilé était peint en turquoise et était armé de quatre canons lasers. Une grue vint déposer à sa demande R8 dans son emplacement juste devant le cockpit, juste assez enfoncé pour ne pas gêner la vue du pilote.

Quand elle fut certaine que personne ne faisait attention à elle, Tenel Ka jeta son sac à l'arrière du siège de pilotage et sauta derrière le manche. Elle n'était pas du niveau d'un Solo en pilotage de chasseur, mais après avoir appris à piloter sur des perles telles qu'un chasseur TIE ou un Z-95, elle sentait que le Delta-7 serait une partie de plaisir.

La verrière se baissa et scella l'habitacle. La jeune fille démarra le préchauffage rapide des moteurs.

Elle remarqua un Jedi sur un chasseur tourner la tête vers elle et froncer les sourcils. Elle débloqua le pilotage automatique qui normalement sortait seul l'appareil du hangar, mais qui pouvait aussi l'y ramener sans le consentement du pilote.

Une silhouette familière apparut à l'entrée du hangar. Un grand Jedi à la peau noire. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un. Elle eut la profonde certitude qu'il la cherchait.

Soudain, il regarda dans sa direction et cria quelque chose en la pointant du doigt.

- R8, oublie la check-list ! On décolle ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Les répulseurs décollèrent l'appareil du sol. Tenel Ka rentra les patins d'atterrissage, puis mit les gaz sans plus attendre. Elle fit prendre une épingle serrée au chasseur, avant de bondir hors du hangar.

- R8, fais en sorte que je sois autorisé à quitter la planète. Je crois qu'on doit récupérer un anneau d'hyperpropulsion en orbite avant de s'éclipser.

La réponse du droïd s'afficha en basic sur la console de pilotage. R8 venait de pirater les ordinateurs des aiguilleurs du ciel et avait dégagé un chemin rapide et sûr.

Très vite, elle quitta l'atmosphère et s'accrocha à l'extension permettant les voyages en vitesse lumière.

- Calcule le voyage vers Kamino, s'il te plaît.

R8 la prévint qu'un chasseur approchait selon un vecteur d'interception. Il s'agissait d'un Delta-7 du Temple Jedi lancé à sa poursuite.

Le droïd lui signala la fin du calcul. Tenel Ka espéra qu'elle laissait ses amis en sécurité avant d'actionner le levier d'entrée en hyperespace.

*

Mace Windu, aux commandes d'un chasseur tentait de rejoindre la jeune Jedi, mais il savait qu'elle avait de précieuses minutes d'avance. La fille ne répondait pas aux injonctions de se poser. Elle avait déjà récupéré un anneau d'hyperpropulsion.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Delta-7 volé disparut en vitesse lumière.

Dans le hangar, au moment où le chasseur de la jeune Jedi était passé au-dessus de lui pour sortir, il avait eu le réflexe de lancer un mouchard magnétique sur le ventre de l'appareil. La suivre serait un jeu d'enfant. Il s'accrocha à un anneau d'hyperpropulsion qui attendait en orbite.

- R3, copie les coordonnées hyperspatiale du mouchard. Dès que tu les as, prépare le saut et envoie tes résultats au Temple.

Le Maitre Jedi voulait savoir pourquoi quelqu'un prenait la peine d'infiltrer le Temple Jedi pour simplement voler un de leurs vaisseaux. Il envoya un message urgent au Haut Conseil.

- Ici Maitre Windu. Je pars à la poursuite du chasseur volé. J'ai de fortes raisons à penser qu'il s'agit de Tenel Ka Djo, la mère d'Allana Solo. Je joins la fréquence d'un mouchard collé à son chasseur. Maitre Windu, terminé.

Peu de temps après, son chasseur passa en vitesse-lumière dans le sillage du premier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note **: Après des mois d'absence, je continue cette histoire. Je tiens à m'excuser de ce délai auprès des lecteurs qui espèraient une suite rapidement. La cause ? Formation professionnelle.

Maintenant, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 :

Entre son charisme, un peu de persuasion avec la Force et quelques crédits dans de bonnes mains, Jacen était parvenu sans trop de mal à acheter les places pour leur groupe. La clandestinité était une priorité, alors ils avaient embarqué dans un antique cargo reconverti en transport de réfugiés.

- Jacen, tu es certain qu'il peut décoller ? avait glissé Anakin, inquiet.

- Il faudra bien… soupira son frère avant de monter la rampe d'embarquement.

A peine embarqués et il commençait sérieusement à douter de son choix. Les machines démarraient. Ou du moins essayaient car il fallut pas moins de trois tentatives avant de sentir sous ses pieds un frémissement continu et presque stable.

Jaina et lui avaient échangé un regard inquiet, avec en tête la même image du Faucon Millenium aux pires moments de sa carrière.

Pourtant, le vaisseau avait décollé. Difficilement, lourdement, mais sans casse.

Plus tard, une Tahiri Veila boudeuse suivait son ami wookie parmi les réfugiés entassés dans la soute du grand vaisseau n'avait rien d'un navire de plaisance. Les passagers étaient parqués dans les soutes, forcés de s'asseoir à même le métal gelé du sol. Des familles entières à la mine fatiguée réservaient chaque recoin libre pour poser leurs maigres affaires et étaler quelques couvertures.

Sitôt à bord, leur groupe s'était approprié une alcôve isolée et Lowie avait décidé de patrouiller les environs, remorquant avec lui la plus jeune des Jedi.

- _Par ton passé, tu es mieux à même de sentir les dangers, _expliquait gentiment le jeune wookie. _Mais il te manque le discernement que provide l'expérience. C'est pourquoi tu nous accompagneras souvent lors des rondes._

Tahiri grimaça pour la forme. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle avait grandi sur Tatooine dans une tribu de chasseurs Tusken. Les dangers du désert avaient exacerbé ses sens et sa sensibilité dans la Force.

Ces cinq amis, même Anakin, étaient assez vieux pour se battre. Elle... Elle se sentait inutile, un poids mort qu'il fallait protéger.

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été fière d'avoir une tâche utile à accomplir. Toutefois, à cet instant, observer en détail une soute bondée n'était pas dans sa liste de priorités. Elle ne pensait qu'à une seule et unique chose : elle voulait retirer ses bottes !

Certes, elles étaient souples et confortables - elles étaient conçues sur mesures. Néanmoins, à ces yeux, rien ne remplaçait la pure sensation de ses pieds sur le métal froid, un délice en comparaison au sable brulant du désert.

- Les Sith ont dû inventer les chaussures... marmonna-t-elle.

Lowie tourna la tête vers elle, le regard interrogateur.

- Quoi ! se défendit-elle vivement, les bras croisés. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications !

Le Wookie roula des yeux et grommela un commentaire sur les jeunes humains et de l'effet de la chaleur du désert sur eux.

- C'est pas vrai ! Je suis seulement...

La jeune adolescente essaya de réfréner un bâillement, en vain. Néanmoins, Lowie capta le message. Il parcourut la foule d'un dernier regard puis, ne repérant pas de danger immédiat, décida de revenir vers leur équipe.

Inconnu de Tahiri, une paire d'yeux bleus soupçonneux les suivait. Obi-Wan Kenobi n'avait pu manquer la conversation des deux réfugiés alors qu'ils passaient à côté de là où Padmé, Allana, Anakin et lui s'étaient installés pour le voyage. Aussi, il ne pouvait qu'être amusé par les propos de la plus jeune.

Le Maître soupira. Deux Rogue venaient de les frôler. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une patrouille ? Cela en avait tout l'air. Il s'adossa plus confortablement contre la cloison basse qui servait à délimiter les parcelles. Allana Solo dormait d'un sommeil lourd, confiante en la Force et en R2 pour l'alerter si un problème survenait. Padmé et Anakin discutaient à voix basse, rattrapant les années perdues.

Lui fallait-il confronter tout de suite les Rogue ? Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils recherchaient Allana. Pourquoi étaient-ils là alors ?

Du côté des jeunes Jedi, la situation était étrangement similaire.

- Deux Jedi ? Ici ? s'exclama Jaina à voix basse.

Jacen et Anakin écoutaient attentivement le rapport de Lowie. Tahiri, elle, n'en revenait pas de les avoir manqués. Il faut dire que ses satanées bottes avaient monopolisé ses pensées.

- _Ils sont accompagnés d'une jeune femme et d'une petite fille. L'enfant utilisait la Force, même en dormant._

- Ils accompagneraient un enfant au temple Jedi ? intervint Jacen sans lever les yeux de son datapad. Je me souviens avoir lu à ce propos. Les possibles apprentis étaient testés, non ?

- Jacen, rappelle-moi où on est ? glissa Anakin. Ou plutôt, vers où on va ? On ne va pas à Coruscant, on en vient. Si elle échouait les tests, crois-tu que l'Ordre enverrait deux de ses Jedi juste pour raccompagner une enfant et sa mère ?

Jaina ignora ses frères qui commençaient à se chamailler et se tourna vers son ami wookie.

- Sont-ils une menace ?

Il secoua la tête.

-_ Vu leurs vêtements, ils se dissimulent. Ils fuient la capitale._

Soudainement, ils entendirent un soupir d'aise peu discret. Ils tournèrent tous d'un bloc vers la source du bruit. Anakin étouffa un rire. Jacen et Jaina levèrent les yeux au plafond simultanément. Lowie secoua la tête et fit mine de ne rien savoir.

Les pieds libérés de ses bottes, Tahiri secouait gaiement les orteils. A son air rayonnant, l'adolescente savourait le plus précieux des cadeaux.

- Tu disais, Lowie ? demanda Jaina dans l'espoir de recentrer le sujet.

- _Leurs affaires ne nous concernent pas, mais je garderais un oeil sur eux. Le voyage durera trois jours. Tout peut survenir._

Les trois Solo ne pouvaient être plus d'accord. Anakin s'en alla taquiner Tahiri et ses bottes. Lowie s'allongeait sur sa couverture pour récupérer un peu de la longue journée. Depuis leur arrivée à cette époque, aucun d'eux n'avait pu fermer un oeil. Cela revenait à plus de trente heures et même la Force avait ses limites.

Jaina jeta un oeil à son plus petit frère. Les bruits de chahuts s'étaient vite tus. Elle trouva Anakin dans une situation tendue, mais tellement adorable. Il était assis dos contre la cloison et Tahiri venait de s'assoupir la tête contre son épaule. Le garçon lança un appel à l'aide silencieux à sa soeur et à son frère qui contemplaient la scène avec un sourire goguenard, sans la moindre intention de lui porter secours.

- Traitres, articula l'adolescent sans laisser échapper un son pour ne pas réveiller la jeune fille.

Cependant, lui-même lessivé, il décida vite d'imiter son amie. Il s'adossa plus confortablement contre la cloison et ferma les yeux. En quelques secondes, la fatigue accumulée le terrassa et sa respiration se fit plus profonde.

Les deux jumeaux échangèrent un sourire entendu. Cependant, Jacen n'apprécia pas l'éclat joueur qui venait d'apparaître dans les yeux de sa sœur.

- Non, sœurette, prévint-il. Laisse-les tranquille.

Elle fit mine d'être surprise.

- Quoi ? Moi ? murmura-t-elle dans ton faussement innocent.

Son sourire était une réminiscence de celui de leur père, Han Solo. Sous le regard de son jumeau, Jaina s'approcha du sac de leur petit frère. Décidant contre son idée première, elle en sortit une fine mais chaude couverture et en recouvrit sagement les deux formes assoupies. Elle se pencha, posa une bise sur le front d'Anakin puis s'écarta.

- Tu vois, je ne leur ai rien fait, fit-elle remarquer en revenant vers son frère jumeau.

C'est alors qu'elle ressentit une vague de tristesse mêlée de douleur se propager à travers le lien spécial qu'ils partageaient à travers la Force. Elle vit Jacen secouer la tête comme pour éclaircir ses pensées.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Jasa ? fit-elle inquiète, utilisant le surnom qu'ils utilisaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Ils croisèrent le regard. Jacen savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir sans qu'elle ne le sente. Alors, autant se libérer avant que Jaina ne commence à lui tirer les vers du nez.

- Ils me manquent, Jaya, souffla-t-il à mi-voix. Papa, maman, Oncle Luke, Tante Mara... même Borsk Fey'Lya me manque.

Ce dernier était un politicien bothan, manipulateur à souhait. Jaina esquissa un frêle sourire à la boutade. Elle ressentait la même chose au fond d'elle, et son coeur se serrait plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait sans eux.

Leurs êtres aimés n'existaient plus. Rien ne les ramènerait, sauf le temps lui-même.

A cette pensée, Jaina se souvint des débats lors de leur entraînement. Certains événements, certaines naissances, sont-ils destinés à arriver ? Est-ce Luke Skywalker naîtra ? Leur mère, Leia, sera-t-elle une Skywalker ou une Organa ?

L'esprit agité par ces questions, Jaina attira son frère dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes s'étreignirent longuement, le vaisseau ronronnant sous leurs pieds. Jaina fut la première à se dégager :

- Papa et maman me manquent aussi. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ils sont là, avec nous. Ils vivent dans nos coeurs, au travers de nos souvenirs.

Réconforté, Jacen parut se ressaisir un instant, mais ses épaules s'affaissairent vite, les fragments de leur passé s'ajoutant à l'épuisement plus que visible des ses yeux.

- Les souvenirs restent dans le passé. Au final, nous sommes seuls. Et nous avons tant à faire...

- Et la fatigue n'aide pas, posa-t-elle, ne voulant continuer sur cette ligne dépressive. Va dormir, Jacen. Je prends le premier quart de garde.

- Sure ?

Elle le poussa gentiment vers les autres qui dormaient.

- Alors je prendrai le suivant. Et tu as intérêt à me réveiller !

Il s'éloigna, les épaules légèrement affaissées par le poids des souvenirs douloureux. Quand il se fut endormi, Jaina s'installa à côté des sacs, les jambes croisées, et elle tenta de chasser la mélancolie qui lui agrippait durement le coeur.

Les deux heures passèrent difficilement, pour elle comme pour ses compagnons qui s'agitaient dans leur sommeil. Quoiqu'elle fasse, quoiqu'elle pense, son esprit ne cessait de voyager dans le temps, dans un lointain futur.

Jaina Solo venait de fêter ses quinze ans avec son frère jumeau sur Yavin IV. L'Academie Jedi venait d'essuyer de plein fouet l'attaque de Brakiss et de son Academie de l'Ombre. Le Temple Massassi, détruit lors d'un bombardement, était alors en pleine reconstruction.

La jeune fille se remémorait cette journée. De concert avec d'autres apprentis, elle dégageait la carcasse d'un chasseur TIE abattu, le soulevant grâce à la Force. C'était un acte devenu routine sur l'ancien champ de bataille. Totalement concentrés, ils déposaient en douceur le débris de plusieurs tonnes sur la benne d'un engin de chantier.

C'est à ce moment précis que le chaos se manifesta. "L'Ordre d'En Haut", l'appelèrent certains, mais la plupart y faisait référence par "La Volonté de la Force".

Au même instant, tous les êtres doués de la Force dans leur galaxie reçurent un message. Tous, exactement le même message.

Ils arrivent.

Jaina, comme tous les Jedi existants, en perdit sa concentration et resta figée sous le choc. Jamais dans l'Histoire la Force ne s'était ainsi manifestée.

S'ensuivit une vaste quantité d'informations sur une race inconnue, extra-galactique, les Vong. Dans sa folie, l'Empire Galactique de Palpatine avait anéantie la planète qui abritait le seul moyen de les stopper. Cette planète portait le nom d'Alderran.

La Force posait un constat simple : la galaxie était condamnée à périr assimilée par cette race instoppable.

A moins que...

Sans subtilité, la Force imposa six visages dans l'esprit de chacun et Jaina sentit son monde s'écrouler autour d'elle, car un des visage n'était autre que le sien.

Quarante ans avant l'événement, assise en tailleur parmi une soute remplie de réfugiés, Jaina ne se rendit pas compte que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il allait sans dire, par la suite, elle et les cinq autres élus ont été entraînés dans une tourmente innommable.

Son quart de garde se termina quand son chrono clignota. Jaina tituba vers les autres, réveilla Jacen qui grogna pour la forme, puis elle prit sa place sur la couche improvisée. Le fin tissu protégeait à peine contre le froid et la dureté du parterre métallique. Elle se roula dans la couverture tout aussi mince. Sans y penser, sa main glissa dans un pan déboutonné de sa veste afin de toucher la poignée de son sabre laser. La seconde d'après, elle s'était assoupie.

Les heures passèrent et Jaina ne fut pas réveillée. Elle n'ouvrit les yeux que tard dans ce qui aurait été la matinée sur Coruscant. Levant son poignet à ses yeux, elle lut les chiffres qu'affichait son chrono et fronça des sourcils. Elle secoua son chrono, comme pour vérifier son fonctionnement. Enfin, quand la signification monta jusqu'au cerveau, son corps reçut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Dans la seconde, elle se tenait debout, échevelée et de mauvaise humeur, cherchant des yeux les pauvres âmes qui avaient oublié de la réveiller.

- Jacen m'a dit de te laisser dormir.

Tahiri était la seule présente, assise jambes croisées, un datapad à la main. Jaina soupira.

- Jumeau ou pas, je vais l'étriper. Que fais-tu ?

- Je cherche ce qu'on a sur cette planète. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Naboo, et toi ?

- J'ai entendu dire que c'est une belle planète. Cependant, si elle était un jour respectée sur le plan politique, cette réputation a été soufflée…

- Comment ça, « soufflée » ?

- Tahiri, cette planète n'est autre que la planète natale de… l'Empereur.

Comprenant l'implication, la jeune Jedi hocha la tête et se replongea dans ses recherches. Tout en repliant sa couverture, Jaina lui demanda où se cachaient les autres. Elle ne montra aucune surprise par la réponse. Anakin est parti « inspecter » les hyperpropulseurs de son propre chef. Jacen est parti fureter parmi les réfugiés, paraît-il pour glaner des renseignements sur la vie à cette époque. Quant à Lowie, il est parti à la recherche du plus jeune Solo avant qu'il ne commence à désosser les moteurs.

Jaina grogna pour la forme.

- En bref, ils ont profité du fait que je sois endormie pour s'éclipser. Et tu es la désignée volontaire pour garder les affaires jusqu'à mon réveil.

Elle vit les joues de Tahiri rosir et sut qu'elle pointait dans le vrai. Jaina secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était invivable le matin…, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vais voir ce qu'ils distribuent ici en guise de nourriture. Tout est mieux que les rations de stormtroopers. Si c'est consommable, tu en voudrais une part ?

Tahiri fit un son qui ressemblait à un oui sans lever les yeux des textes qu'elle lisait.

- Je te laisse seule alors. Reste sur tes gardes.

Jaina marcha jusqu'à la plus grande des soutes. Des familles de réfugiés s'amoncelaient dans les coursives. Tout en essayant de passer, la jeune fille en profita pour leur demander où pouvait-on se nourrir ou se rafraîchir. A son entrée dans la soute principale, elle repéra vite Jacen qui discutait gaiement avec un groupe de son âge. Son frère jumeau sentit sa présence et leva les yeux vers elle. Au travers de leur lien, Jaina sentit sa nervosité. Il se savait coupable de l'avoir laissée dormir.

Cependant, Jaina ayant faim, elle lui envoya deux signes de mains. "Ne bouge pas" et "plus tard".

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle faisait la queue devant un stand qui servait de la nourriture comestible pour les humains. En attendant son tour, elle reprenait mentalement les plans échaffaudés contre les Vong et elle les comparait avec les injonctions de Qui-Gon Jin.

D'un coté, ils devaient impérativement rejoindre Alderaan pour activer l'artefact anti-Vong, quoiqu'il soit. On leur avait bien fait comprendre que tous les sacrifices étaient bons, même leur vie. Cela aurait eu plus de sens s'ils avaient débarqué sur l'Etoile Noire comme prévu.

L'ancien Maitre Jedi Jinn pensait que leur priorité à court terme était de rejoindre ce "clandestin du temps" et les avaient séparés de Tenel Ka pour une mission en solitaire...

Soudain, on bouscula l'adolescente par derrière, au niveau des jambes, l'envoyant embrasser le plancher rouillé. Elle roula vite de côté et se redressa d'un bon trop souple pour une simple réfugiée, occasionnant quelques sourcils levés dans l'entourage.

- Hé ! s'écria-t-elle. Faites donc attention où vous allez !

Elle chercha le coupable. Tous les yeux étaient sur un droïd astroméchano au dôme bleu métallique qui sautillait nerveusement d'une roulette sur l'autre. Il bipait frénétiquement sur une note d'excuse. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui cherchait à se faire pardonner.

Jaina ne put retenir un sourire. Le droïd avait la même attitude que R2-D2, le droïd personnel d'Oncle Luke.

- Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas un peu trop maladroit pour un droïd de maintenance ? lança-t-elle toute colère oubliée.

La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à une réponse : cette classe de droïd entretenaient de bien piètres conversations. Elle se replaça dans la queue, dos à l'astromech. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise quand une série de sifflement interrogatifs s'éleva dans son dos ! Le meilleur n'était pas là, elle comprenait l'essence de sa question sifflée !

Celle-ci se résumait au mot "Pourquoi", suivit d'une combinaison précise de notes qui, dans le langage unique de R2-D2, désignait un objet précis, un objet peu courant : le sabre-laser.

- Pourquoi le sabre-laser ? demandait le robot.

Elle se figea. Sa main se porta au devant de sa veste, laissée ouverte et qui aurait bien pû révéler son sabre accroché à ses côtes lors de la chute. Le droïd prit un ton curieux et répéta les mêmes sifflements, confirmant à Jaina qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Doucement, elle se retourna vers le tonneau bleu et blanc et s'en approcha, l'inspectant de plus près.

C'était bien une unité R2, légèrement customisée. Jaina s'accroupit à son niveau pour ordonner à voix basse :

- Petit droïd, je souhaite voir ton numéro de série.

Une trappe ventrale s'ouvrit et elle put lire à l'intérieur de la petite porte la série de chiffre. Suivait le blason du Palais Royal de Naboo. Jaina leva vivement les yeux vers le senseur qui constituait l'oeil du droïd. L'émotion était visible sur son visage.

- R2 ? R2-D2 ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. C'est bien toi ?

La jeune fille posa ses main de chaque coté du dôme bleu métallisé qui sifflotait d'incompréhension. C'était bien R2-D2, le fidèle compagnon d'Oncle Luke, bien que ses mémoires appartenaient à cette époque et non de la sienne.

- La galaxie est vraiment petite, souffla-t-elle. Que tu sois-là, sur ce vaisseau... La Force nous a guidé, je ne vois rien d'autre.

Elle s'adressa à voix basse au droïd. Les autres réfugiés de la file les ignoraient.

- R2-D2, tu ne peux pas savoir combien il est bon de te revoir ! Tu ne me connais pas encore, mais je m'appelle Jaina Solo et je viens de très loin. Pour répondre à ta question, je porte un sabre car je suis un Chevalier Jedi. Je suis ici pour une mission de la plus haute importance.

Elle se pencha un peu plus.

- Puis-je te demander un service ? Si un incident grave survenait pendant le voyage, pourrais-je compter sur toi ? Mes amis et moine connaissons pas cette époque et l'imprévu à tendance à apparaître à chaque détour. De même, si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas à me contacter.

La réponse fut un sifflement mitigé, un oui mélangé à un non. Jaina ne pouvais demander mieux. A cette époque, elle n'était pas un des maîtres de R2. Elle ne pouvait lui ordonner quoique ce soit. Elle sortit un comlink de sa poche et permit à R2 d'enregistrer sa fréquence et son cryptage.

La file avançait. Elle prit deux portions de nourriture au stand en échange de quelques crédits. Avant de partir, Jaina se tourna une dernière fois vers le droïd.

- A une prochaine, R2. Prends soin de toi et de ton maître. Je suis certaine que nous nous reverrons.


End file.
